Family Curse
by Con24aleja
Summary: The Uchiha family seem to have a curse they can't shake off. Their parents died in a car crash? or maybe there is someone out there getting rid of them one by one. Will sasuke find out why his brother is keeping secrets from him, and why is the violet doctor always there whenever he is close to breaking down? Will he trust evidence or his loved ones? (SASUHINA) Re-vising my story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He grabbed his chest hard and let out an irritated groan. He massaged his chest for a bit without grabbing much attention, then got both of his hands back on the wheel as soon as he saw the traffic light turn green.

"I told you to take your heartburn pill before dinner" said his wife who was sitting on his right. She had been nagging him before leaving the house to take his medicine so they could enjoy the food, and here they were once again. Him struggling with the burning feeling in his chest and her scowl nagging him about being right.

"Mikoto did you tell Itachi about this weekend."

She rolled her eyes knowing he was trying to change the subject, but knew deep down that he was nervous about visiting his son after a long time. Who wouldn't be, he had basically pushed him to the limit, and now he sees how harsh the treatment was towards sasuke. Any parent that accepts how wrong they treated their child would be nervous to see them and ask for their forgiveness. Well let's not go there, Fugaku wasn't going to apologize but he was guilty for pushing his son away.

"yeah, he agreed that it's better for us to arrive first then he will show up"

"Isn't it better we all arrive together?"

"Well maybe sasuke might feel cornered, and it is a good idea for Itachi come in later to deal with any aftermath"

She noticed how his hands gripped the steering wheel harder not because of anger, but of nervousness. It's been some time since they've seen their younger son, and like any mother of course she misses him, and she could see that in her husband's eyes he was missing him as well. She grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it.

"You guys will fight, but trust me as long you tell him how much you love him and how you've changed he will accept coming back"

He let out a sight and stop at a red. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Her heart melted, those moments when her husband was affectionate were truly refreshing about how much he cared.

"I hope so darling"

He saw her beautiful smile, however behind her head there seemed to be a light coming quite fast towards them. Before he could have processed what was happening, he felt his head hit the window then the steering wheel, his ears heard a piercing noise. He opened his eyes, everything was blurry, he felt like he was floating and moving everywhere. He moved to look at mikoto, and he saw the glass spread all over her clothes and few cuts on her face. He tried reaching to his wife, but he felt hands on him and heard a laugh.

(SOMEWHERE ELSE)

* * *

Damn she recently had just bought a package of hair ties, where do these bastards hide. Keeping three on her wrist seemed like a good idea but then all the nurses come to her and ask to borrow one. Borrow, yeah right, more like lend and never see them again. Giving up on her search, she closed her locker and put on her white robe and stethoscope around her neck and headed to the hallway. She inhaled the clean smell and loved every second of it, most people would say that they hate hospitals, but for her it was heaven. She enjoyed working, the constant movement of being on your toes since there was always an emergency. Of course her most favorite part is the late hours she has to stay doing paperwork that would keep her out of her single lonely apartment.

Her friends have been saying how she is turning into a workaholic and maybe even be asexual. In her defense that is absurd, Hyuuga Hinata is not some man avoiding workaholic monster, no sir. She just preferred finding that right guy who would understand that work comes first, and yeah and it seemed to be that she loves her job but that doesn't mean she hates men, just that she has priorities. Yes, priorities that's it. Did she also tell you she loves her job? Well she does.

Suddenly a nurse bumped into her, she was ready to apologize but saw that the nurse was out of breath and had a panicky look.

"Doctor Hyuuga, two patients just came in very badly wounded"

Just by hearing that they started walking quickly to the trauma room, Hinata gave a motion to the nurse to keep talking about their injuries. It seemed to be that the woman had punctured her lungs from broken ribs, and the man seemed to have hit his head and have a possible brain bleed. Once entering the room, she saw two beds, the woman was already being treated by one of her colleagues cutting the woman through her side to inflate her lung to keep her breathing. She went straight to the man, with blood over his face you could still tell he was good looking.

"How are we in the head scans"

She whipped her stethoscope and started to listen for a heartbeat.

"We sent a notice to the department and it seems they are full on schedule"

Hinata was ready to argue back but as soon as she let go of her stethoscope, the man had turned and vomited all over the floor and his own clothes. She quickly held him so he wouldn't fall and she tried to talk to him, but he lost consciousness right away.

"Alright let's take him into the Operating Room now, seems he might have an intracerebral hemorrhage"

As I was pushing his bed towards the exit of the room, he seemed to regain consciousness. His eyes were roaming everywhere. He scrunched his face up like he was getting a headache. He zeroed in to her face and tried talking to her.

"Tell them…."

she was confused "tell who? Sir are you allergic to some type of medicine?"

He shook his head slowly "my sons….I'm proud" that's when she noticed that he was giving her a message. It broke her heart, even though she loved her job, she loathed these cases where patients felt they wouldn't make it.

"Find out their kids and call them" she told a nurse when they reached the elevator, the nurse nodded and ran back to the main desk. "I won't have to sir, right after this you will tell them yourself" she could see his small smile and his eyes were closing like he was going back to a deep sleep.

(ANOTHER PLACE)

* * *

Everyone in the trauma room could hear the sirens coming from the outside. A few doctors were fighting with someone outside that had left their car in the middle of the entrance were ambulances normally come in with patients. Itachi had pushed everyone out of his way and ran to the first nurse he could find. There were cops and doctors running after him thinking he was a danger to everyone. He grabbed the nurse and started asking questions.

"My parents, where are they? I got a call that they have been in a car accident"

He seemed surprise, but of course who wouldn't be if a man twice your size started to manhandle you. He couldn't think straight; his chest was hurting from the thought of losing his parents. The nurse looked at his eyes and saw they were red and glassy, normally he would assume he was high but now it was more towards crying. Itachi shook him again since he wasn't talking at all. The cops were getting closer and some doctors were ready to tackle him down

"Sir calm down, let me go or you will be kicked out of here"

Itachi then was grabbed by two security guys, he struggles to get free but everyone was just shouting to calm down. He gave up, he just needed to know what was happening. He stopped struggling but the guards didn't let him go, He looked up to the nurse again now with a pleading voice.

"Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, please tell me where they are"

Itachi saw the man go to the main desk and started asking questions. He could hear the lady type as fast as she could and mumbled her answer to the nurse. He came back to him and slowly chose his words. Having an emotional aggressive man was a normal routine for some nurses, and they could tell this was just going to be another one.

"They are still in surgery sir, you will ha-"

"FUCK NO, tell me who are these doctors and what room, I need to know what happened NOW"

The nurse didn't flinch, knowing his reaction would of been that. The guards still held him tight and telling him to calm down. Then he saw a woman with violet eyes jog up to him, she had a tired face. She took her floral cap off and dismissed the nurse.

"Are you Itachi Uchiha?"

"Yes, I need to talk to the doctor who is in charge of my parents"

"Please take a seat, my name is Dr. Hyuuga"

The guards pushed Itachi to the side of the room and forced him to sit. They were going to handcuffed him but the lady seemed to scoff and stare them down.

"He won't be a problem; you can leave officers"

Itachi wasn't listening that much he just wanted to know what was happening. He couldn't see anymore, tears were falling down and the pain in his chest just got heavier.

"no, please no… tell me they are okay"

She got down on one knee, he could see her pain and how honest she was being. However, no matter how nice or beautiful this woman was, her words left him broken.

"I'm sorry we did the best we could" She held my hands. He was late, and he could never see them again.

(SOMEWHERE ELSE)

* * *

BEEP BEEP, I hit the alarm and heard a soft sigh after.

"Why did you leave the alarm on?"

I slid out of bed and started heading towards the bathroom. I didn't want to see who the girl i had brought home last night. Seems like the more drunk I get, the crazy the taste I go for in women. The worst one was a loud very touchy blonde, who took forever to understand she was a one-night stand.

"I have to shower, get your clothes, I left some money on the counter for you to buy coffee, bye"

I walked into the shower before she could say anything back. I locked the door and got under the shower head, I shivered from the cold water that would help me wake up. I leaned my hands on the wall readying myself from the flashbacks of last night, and oh man did it come with a vengeance. My head started pounding, seems to be I took a red head this time whose name is Marin? Or Katie? Well who cares now. I just had to focus so all the contents that I drank wouldn't come out.

I got out of the shower and went into my room, and just like the others she was gone. I noticed a note on my mirror, and reality hit me. My parents were coming over tomorrow but knowing my mother she would probably come tonight. I felt annoyed, I can tolerate my mother, just that he gets on my nerves very easily. I got my clothes on and reached for my phone. I noticed that the battery was dead. While I left it to charge, I decided to go downstairs and check what other groceries I needed.

The phone started to ring which was very confusing since nobody calls this early to the house phone, especially since I only had three contacts that knew my house number, it wouldn't be my brother since he prefers texting, my mother would be too busy cooking breakfast, ah the dobe probably wanting to ask about his sexuality. I kept looking through the fridge leaving the call go to voicemail.

"Sasuke"

my body froze, that voice it wasn't my brother right?

"I don't know why you haven't picked up your phone…listen brother"

no way it's him, he sounds so… broken.

"mom and dad…..they.. ugh just….you have to come back home please"

this was definitely not Itachi, never would he plead especially to a touchy subject like that.

"Itachi what the hell is wrong with you?"

"With me? Why haven't you picked up your phone?"

"It was out of battery, what's got you acting weird?"

"Sasuke, mother and father….they are gone…"

My stomach churned, I needed to throw up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wouldn't say that I hate being surround by so many people. No, I loathed it. Especially with girls, they are always starting. What ticked me off was that it wasn't just any girl of my age, it would all of them. The cougars always flaunting their jewelry like I was going to pay them any attention just because they had money. But now I felt like killing somebody, seems like any little thing was bothering me. Like that family over there, the dad keeps ignoring his kid to hold him, what kind of sick bastard would ignore his son like that. Some might think I'm over thinking, well I'm not it's not like I have some daddy issues since basically my father is dead.

There it was again, that pain in my chest. I let out a groan, the entire flight I didn't eat or sleep, I kept remembering all the things that I've done with my mother. I should of visited her more, maybe even stayed with her a few days. How I miss her. I can't think about him, everything just hurts too much.

Once I reached the end of the escalator I grabbed my bag, and headed where itachi would be to pick me up. There he was, but somehow he resembled my brother. Yeah he had lighter skin than me, with an expressionless face, with a sadness in his eyes? And some eye bags..Brother did care a lot for them. The closer I got to him, it seemed he let out a sigh of relief, he hugged me tightly and patted my back.

"Itachi"

"sorry I just needed you these days"

He took my bag and walked me to the car. Yeah, after the news I stayed put where I was. It took me a few days to get my thoughts together and let the idea settle. I was waiting that night for my mom to come over, had actually made dinner. When they didn't arrive, I waited the next morning hoping to even see that disapproving look on my father's face. They never showed up. I kept waiting, but they never came over.

"I haven't slept, can't eat. Every moment just haunts me that mother and father are gone."

Itachi started talking about how much he misses them, how he can sometime smell mother's cooking when he gets up in the morning and walks to the kitchen, or how much he wants father to be there to talk to him even if it's about paperwork. That's something I really wish i could experience, but no I had nothing, just waiting.

"Itachi not now"

He looked at me with sadness in his eyes, it was true he only had me now and I only had him, but I wasn't ready to start mourning.

"Sasuke..if you need anything or want to talk about anything…you can talk to me"

He parked in front of the house, I put the window down and hoping my mom would wave at me like she always does. Maybe she was late, she will come out soon. I let out a sigh, I turned and saw Itachi also stared at the door. He was waiting as well. He looked back at me then forward.

"You'll get used to it"

That left an empty spot on my chest, that didn't sound right. I got out of the car and noticed he was still in it. I gave him a questioning glance.

"I have some things to handle at work, I'll try to come back as soon as I can"

"Alright"

I started walking to the door, mother will open the door any minute and hit my head for being late, but it never opened. I used my key to enter, when I closed the door, Itachi's car turned on and he went off to work. The house felt empty, the living room was a mess, books and paper were everywhere and so was broken glass, seems Itachi held up fine. I passed my parents bedroom, I didn't feel like going in. But maybe they were still sleeping, I opened the door slightly and nobody was there. I closed the door forcefully "They aren't coming back anymore, accept it….I was late.." I went to my room and lay there for some time, this was just one huge nightmare, that I want to wake up from already.

* * *

The doorbell rang, I looked at the time and saw it was around 2 in the afternoon. Maybe Itachi had forgotten his keys.

"HEEYYY TEMMEE"

Or maybe it was a loud blonde, I headed downstairs and saw them both already inside. Naruto was closing the door. I should've just let the door locked. Sakura was standing right beside naruto, glancing at the living room, she seemed nervous.

"aren't you going to welcome us in?"

I let out a sigh, and started heading to the kitchen since the living room was a mess.

"wow, sasuke….how are you holding up?"

"that was Itachi, I just got back a few hours ago"

Even though the dobe had a smile plastered on his idiotic face, he had a worried look in his eyes. And sakura well it was a fucking record that she hasn't talked already. Naruto came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder, I looked up and tried to shove him but he didn't budge.

"Hey man, it's good to see you...I'm really sorry Sasuke"

"sasuke-kun we wanted to come see you and keep you company"

"I don't need company, and you shouldn't have wasted time since I'm not going to stay here for long."

I took a beer out of the fridge and pushed naruto away from me.

"teme what are you talking about?"

"I'm here for my parents funeral, but then I'm gone, there is nothing more here"

Sakura turned her head down, seems that she still believes in having me as a potential love. Ain't going to happen, I don't know how many times I have to tell her.

"sasuke"

Naruto had put his hands down on the table, he had a serious face

"I think you should be here with us and Itachi, I know you might be thinking that you want to be alone but you can't go through with this"

I hate it when the idiot made sense, but there was no way I was staying here, Itachi had work and could easily busy himself, and I was perfectly fine yeah I'll miss them but it seems that my brother is the one that needs the babysitter due to his example on the living room.

"shut up dobe, I don't need anybody. Don't talk to me like a heartbroken girl, I know how to control myself"

Sakura reached for my arm and looked at me. Pity? How dare she look at me like that.

"sasuke-kun would you maybe like to talk about how it happened? I work at the hospital they were sent, we can talk about it whenever you want"

I was ready to comply with her, to know what had happened and how they were. Most importantly were they in pain or if they knew what was happening. I couldn't though, all that comes to my head is that I wasn't there. Itachi made it late but he had at least been there to receive the news from the doctors and got the full explanation of their injuries. I was fucking some girl probably or just having my nightly routine that I was better off by myself.

"no, we have nothing to talk about sakura"

"teme don't be mean, she just wants to help"

"and who says I need help dobe, if you guys just came to bother me the door is right there"

Sakura noticed that this was the hardest time for sasuke, she wanted to console him and nurture him back to the guy she knew he was. He was always quiet and serious but never so mean and cold hearted like now, after he left he was never the same. She stepped closer and hugged him, wishing that he would respond to her but he never hugged her back. He needed some time that's why.

"I should get going, my shift at the hospital is about to start"

With that sakura started walking back to the main door, Naruto let out a sigh and waved bye to her. I still had to deal with a blonde idiot. One way to get rid of him would probably be by cleaning the house, he will leave or help while I tolerate his presence either way I win.

"hey I'll help clean up buddy"

I let out a groan and I could hear him laugh. A few hours later the living room looked better than before, but somehow it still looked wrong to me.

"aww teme you had a cute butt"

"what the fuck dobe"

Naruto was going through and album and held up a picture of me while I was getting a bath. I went up to him and took the album away from him. He still had the picture in his hand, then I punched hi stomach and took it from his grasp.

"listen dobe, I know you are gay but don't develop a crush on me"

"WHAT THE HELL, THAT REALLY HURT"

I couldn't hear what he was screaming about, in the picture my mother was holding me in the bath, she had a beautiful smile, her hair was tied up in a ponytail,

"yo teme give me some attention man"

I kept going through the album, there was another one from Itachi's birthday, my dad had his hand on top of his head while mother was holding me up, seems to be like we were a happy family.

"Listen sasuke, there is a lot going on right now that you don't know. I'm here for you and Itachi. I'm not leaving you guys so get comfortable. I'm going to get us some food"

Sasuke seemed to focus on the pictures so Naruto let out a sigh and walked outside to the car to get the food he had brought. However Sasuke did hear him and was thankful he wasn't going to be alone in this house where everything was just out of place except for that smile in his parents face.

* * *

"Anything else I need to know for this week?"

" no sir just a meeting in 30 minutes, and I'm very sorry for you lost"

My secretary gave me a mall smile and left, everything seems impossible now. My father is gone and I'm here not knowing what the next step is for the company, and mother's kindness and her words of wisdom are gone forever. Having sasuke back is great but seems like he will eventually go back and I'll be alone.

*Knock Knock*

"come in"

"hey there kiddo, how are you?"

"I'm good Madara, what do you need?"

"well just wanted to ask if you were fine for the meeting, cause if you're not I can just take over you know"

"no, I got it, besides I have to announce the co-President for the company"

"yeah Itachi, I wanted to talk you about that, listen I have ideas to start combining our reso-"

"Madara slow down, what are you talking about"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh sorry, Madara I know you and my father had deals or talked about this, but he left me in charge and I'm planning on having someone else for that position"

Madara faltered a bit in his smile. He cleared his throat and sat down on the sofa that was in itachi's office

"Well then who are you thinking of right now, I want to help you in any way so we get a good candidate"

" The only one I want to keep nearby and trust is Sasuke"

Madara let out a sigh and just started fixing his tie.

"Listen Itachi, I would be so ecstatic if Sasuke were to come work for us, but you know he said he didn't want anything with this business"

"Yeah I know and i'm going to try and convince him"

Madara got up and started walking back to the door with a firm posture.

"And if he says no?"

"Well I guess the next one will be you uncle, i'm not sure right now i have to deal with other things you understand"

Madara seemed to have a firm expression but he tried to smile.

"Of course, my condolences, i hope sasuke takes the offer"

With that madara let the office and made sure to not make the door slam. This was just going to be another headache. But he would make sure his nephew will be ok and make sure nothing happens to the company.

Itachi has his shoulders slumped, he hated coming back to his parents house knowing he wouldn't see them. But he needed to check up on his little brother. So he told his secretary to cancel the rest of the meetings and headed back home.

Once he entered the house he noticed the place was a bit cleaner, well instead of having the broken glass on the floor he saw open ramen cups on the table. He headed to kitchen and he saw Naruto texting while blowing on a string of noodles.

"Hey kid"

Naruto looked up and slurped his noodles. He cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand, and with a serious face and side of empathy he nodded at Itachi.

"Hey itachi, how are you holding up?"

"Getting by" Itachi put his maletin down on the chair and looked around for any signs of his little brother. "Where is he?"

"Oh he said he needed to hide the albums in your parents room, something about nobody should be seeing him in his naked glory"

Itachi let out a small laugh and started heading to his parents bedroom, he saw sasuke in the middle of the floor with letters all over the floor already ripped open. Itachi started to panick, those letters weren't supposed to be read or at least not yet. His father was supposed to give them to him at a certain time, but now that he is gone.

"what the fuck Itachi"

Sasuke looked at him with betrayal, he started getting up holding a letter. Itachi started to back up a bit and tried to reason with him.

"listen it was his decision, we couldn't do anything"

"bullshit, you could of told me"

"It was his decision Sasuke, besides you also told me to not bother you with that"

"are you kidding me, you pulling that on me"

Sasuke threw the letter on the bed and walked out of the room, he pushed itachi to the side to get out of the house. He took his jacket and walked down the stairs.

"You're leaving again"

Itachi said standing on the stairs. Naruto poked his in the living room still with some noodles hanging from his mouth with a confusing look. He turned and stared at sasuke with a questioning face of 'you're leaving?"

Sasuke let out a huge breath and took his coat. He walked to the table and picked up Itachi's car keys. Once he got to the door he stopped.

"I need to breathe"

Itachi heard the door slammed, he let out a huge sigh, he needed a drink. Naruto cleared his throat and headed back to the kitchen with Itachi following.

"I guess you didn't tell him about the investigation"

Itachi sat down and covered his face letting out a grunt.

"No he just found out about the letters, he needs some time"

Naruto patted itachi's back and pushed the ramen bowl towards him to have some. Itachi just laughed for a bit.

* * *

"Hinata stop pulling my dress down, you are going to stretch it"

"well what do you want Temari, it barely covers my ass"

Hinata kept pulling the hem of the white dress down to cover her thighs and her butt that seemed to be getting some breeze. she shouldn't have agreed on letting Temari pick an outfit for her especially a strapless and tight one. They were tight around her breasts and it felt like any moment it would rip and spill them out. So when ever she pulled them up, it would go up high and her thighs would show, and when pulling down, her breasts showed.

"let's go dance girls, to much time spending in that hospital I feel like I'm 40"

Tenten agreed with Temari and they got ready to go to the dance floor. Hinata's eyes widened when her friends were trying to make her walk by grabbing her hands, which were supposed to keep the dress down. They went to the middle of the dance floor and started to move to the beat. They formed a circle so no guys would assume they can come in and take one of them. But that never stops them. Hinata started feeling a guy touch her hips and tried to make her sway with. She squeezed Temari's hand.

"Go somewhere else pal"

Hinata felt the guy move on to another girl nearby. She really wasn't in the mood to dance with this kind of dress. The heels were hurting her feet since she is used to wearing her sneakers most of the time. She saw an open seat at the bar, a good place to keep an eye on her friends and take care of the devil made dress.

"guys how about I grab us some drinks"

Temari nodded enthusiastically, they both moved now to just hold each other. Hinata started to walk towards the bar, a few times some guys asked her if she wanted to dance but she had said no and resumed her journey. The plan was simple, get to a stool, cover your legs with her jacket and wait until her friends want to leave. She saw one open near the corner, and noticed a guy next to it had his arms cross over and his head down. She could tell he was completely drunk. She shimmied on the stool in order to sit comfortably and not flash anybody by accident, once she sat she turned around to face the bartender but during the turn she had bumped with the guy. She was going to call for the bartender to order a drink then all of a sudden the guy next to her slammed his hand on the table.

"Listen I don't have time for whores right now"

She almost fell of her stool from his reaction. She looked around to see if somebody would answer to him. She only got strange stares from the bartender and the people nearby because of the response he made. He still had his head down, maybe he was dreaming. She just needed to get her drink and find somewhere else to sit. Hinata and the bartender shrugged at the same time.

"sir can I have some sprite"

The bartender nodded at me and I shifted in my sit again since my sweater was starting to fall, in the process my hand bumped his elbow. He let out a huge sigh and seemed to curse something that was hard to hear. He looked up and turn my way. His eyes were so dark, his face was so handsome, it would be way more attractive if he didn't have a pissed off frown. Wait, was he frowning at me? What did I do?

"listen I told you to go away"

He kept staring at me, was he talking to me? I turned around to see if he was talking to someone behind me. I turned back around and he was still frowning at me. I started to get worried and hot by that stare he was giving me. I pointed towards my neck but it seemed like his eyes went down to my chest. This dress was going to get burned.

"um..sorry me?"

The guy let out a scoff, he moved his eyes to stare back at me.

"are you stupid, I'm not buying you a drink"

I was so surprised, he was definitely hallucinating. I motioned to the bartender that was coming back with my soda.

"I didn't ask"

"you asked for something and touched my arm"

"I was talking to the bartender, and I'm sorry I bumped into you"

He seemed to be ready to give a remark but then the bartender gave me the sprite. He looked at the bartender then back at me. His frown went away and it seemed that his eyes turned sad, I kind of wanted for him to get mad, his sad gaze seemed to really affect me a lot. He turned around and mumble an apology. He got up and seemed to almost fall but got himself up by leaning on the bar. He left his money on the table and started to stumble away. The bartender pick up the money and let out a sigh.

"seems that guy is driving home drunk"

The bartender shook his head at the man leaving. I looked back at the guy and yeah he seemed very drunk. What if he gets into a car accident? What if he crashes into another car, or worst a bus, oh no what about a kid. I got up and made eye contact with Temari who was dancing already with a guy that spiky hair in a ponytail. I tried to look for Tenten and she was dancing there with another dude with a bowl hair cut, she saw me and I pointed to my phone and made texting movements. She nodded and raised her phone. I quickly texted her something important came up and caught up with the man outside. I saw him shuffling with the ring of keys, maybe trying to find the one for the car. He was very tall, his hair was spiky on the back. He had broad shoulders, even though he had a jacket on you can tell his biceps were very well formed.

"excuse me"

He turned around and gave me a questioning look. I also saw his eyes roam my body, that sent me shivers, so I put on my jacket. He still kept staring at me with that gorgeous face, his eyes dark with a hint of sadness, almost no glow in them. However I got the feeling he started looking like he wanted to eat something almost devour me….stop thinking that hinata.

"I was wondering, maybe you should take a taxi?"

He let out a scoff, and came near my face

"why?"

"you must have had to much to drink, so I don't think it's a good idea to drive"

"I'm perfectly fine" He said standing up straighter and tilted his head a bit to the side.

The wind blew, and he seemed to lose his balance. I went up to him and held him up, showing him that he wasn't fine. He grabbed me by the waist and inhaled air near my neck, that gave me goosebumps.

"I'll only take a cab if we go to your house"

My eyes widened and I looked at him to tell him that I wasn't implying on sleeping with him. I opened my mouth but my words got caught in my throat as he came closer to my face and kissed me. What is this guy doing!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow did it smell good, the smell of lavender and a hint of cinnamon. He snuggled closer to the place where the smell came from, he found a nice position of his face between soft pillows, he didn't remember having two pillows snug his face so nicely. He wrapped his arms around the source and felt the sides with curves and it was soft. He always had cold feet, and he never experienced this source of heat before, might as well take advantage of it, so he wrapped his cold legs around it and let out a sigh. Even for his legs there was openings to put it between….two other legs? He froze when he heard a soft moan near him, he waited a few seconds to hear it again, then it was all quiet. He relaxed and started to remember if he was home, maybe he had gotten a girl to come back with him last night. This one smelled and felt really nice. He snuggled closer with his face and felt something poke his cheek, with his eyes still closed, he reached up and felt something. This was interesting it was squishy like a button that was kind of pointy, he was a bit confused now but somehow the moaning noises that were coming out were motivating enough to keep investigating the protruding object. So he squeezed and pulled. 'Ah these nipples are nice'

He knew he was going to wake up with a hard on now, it's probably that chick from last night, the sexy kitten with blue hair and gorgeous violet eyes, she wanted him from the beginning, since she kept pulling that dress down showing off her breasts. He stopped. He opened his eyes and got up way to fast, big mistake. The whole room started spinning.

He had to hold his head since he could feel a huge headache coming. He tried to look around but, it was very bright since the curtains were drawn open.

I saw the girl laying down next to me and there she was. Dark blue hair sprawled over, her shirt was barely covering her creamy breast thanks to my handy work, delicious long white legs. I started getting hard. Seemed like I did a very decent job with her inner thighs, hickeys all over them and just one bite mark in her collar bone, I felt so proud to have marked her.

I laid down again to catch a moment and get my head straight. The pulsing had gone down but i could feel the pressure. Everything from yesterday came back to me, the bar, the kitty I had brought home ...well crashed at her home, and how much I drank in order to forget what my father had written.

All those letters about how my father felt, explaining he just wanted the best for me and how bad he had felt for pushing me to the point of leaving them behind. He even had a letter for the occasion when I returned home. I covered my face feeling my eyes sting, this sucked. Maybe that's why they were coming back to visit me, to patch everything up and yet I was so stubborn. Crap, Today is the funeral and Itachi is probably waiting for me.

Hinata let out a sigh and snuggled closer to him. He had forgotten where he was for a moment. He turned and started touching her hair and removing it from her face.

'She's actually not that bad looking, I wonder how she was last night'

Sasuke tried hard to remember but the pressure in his head would start pounding if he focused to hard. He traced the bite marks with his fingers assuming she liked it rough. He kept going down to her breasts and giving them a grope and pulling each nipple to see her face blush and hearing her moan. He kept touching down her abdomen that had a little bit of baby fat but it suited her with her delicious curves and round ass. He parted her legs a bit and saw the rest of the bite marks, 'seems like she was amazing since she got me to go down on her'

He arched his eyebrow when he felt her womanhood warming up and already leaking. 'What a pervert' he thought, so he decided to insert a finger, he looked up at her and saw that she opened her mouth a bit and had inhaled. He used his thumb to stroke her clit in a circular motion and pressing on it slightly. Oh she was liking that, her blush had spread to her neck. He kept pumping slowly and was ready to position himself on top of her to have one more fuck and leave her. He didn't remember last night that's why he needed to have her in the morning, if it was another story he would've just left her. He grabbed a nipple with his mouth and started licking it and pulling at it with his teeth while he kept going deeper in her core. She stirred and widened her legs more. 'This kitten even in her sleep wanted it'

Noticing how wet she was he was ready to finger her deeper and faster in order to wake her up so this wouldn't be one sided. He suddenly stopped and felt like a wall stopping his fingers.

'Wait what the fuck'.

Sasuke quickly took his hand back and with panic he slowly started getting off the bed searching for his clothes. 'She is a virgin?! How is that possible if last night we did it..'

He tried to remember but his head kept pounding from the abrupt movement against gravity. He took his pants and shirt, worrying that if he had taken it then she will definitely be crying or worst demanding an explanation to why he doesn't want something serious. Right now he wasn't in the mindset to be in a relationship with her yet while he is dealing with his parents. 'What the hell...Yet?' He needed to get out, he wasn't thinking straight. By putting on his shirt he saw her move again and hugged a pillow with her legs and seemed to do grinding motions.

'Fuck, what kind of a sick man am i'

Sasuke shook his head 'get out man stop staring at her'.

He slowly left her room and headed towards the door and far away from that kitten. Hopefully the memories would come back soon so he can get rid of his 'little' problem by the time he gets home and showers all the hangover.

* * *

Where the fuck is he? Yesterday it seemed he just needed some space to go over the letters father wrote for him. He is the only family I have, I don't think I can deal with all of this by myself. I looked back out the hallway of my room, it was all quiet. The room across from me was closed, maybe Sasuke came back late at night, but that was false hope because I would of heard him come back. I can't seem to sleep anymore. I let out a sigh, maybe I'll see him when I come back. Naruto had said to call him if Sasuke didn't come back with the car. I made sure to fix my tie and headed downstairs already looking for Naruto's number. Halfway down I heard the door open, the moment Sasuke's groan reached my ears almost made all of my misery disappear. I let out a small laugh when I saw him walk in holding his head and trying to kick the door close. Failing quite badly

"seems like someone is a lightweight"

"shut up, I can handle my liquor just fine"

I went towards him and helped close the door by slightly pushing it towards his foot. He smelled horrible but it seemed to be a small hint of vanilla. That smell was familiar, but I can't really put a pin on it.

"let's go little brother, just like old times, there are just 8 steps I'll tell you when to start stepping when we get there"

"I can do it, let go of me you fool"

I chuckled, this was so Sasuke. I helped him up anyway towards his room and into the shower. He stumbled a bit until he leaned on the wall. Those few minutes we forgot about the accident, we forgot the fight, we forgot everything. But then his eyes were sad and he looked hopeless. I went out to reach him and hugged him.

"Hey are you ready for today?"

Sasuke gave me a questioning look. He seemed to think about the answer but then he just shook his head in a no notion.

* * *

"Hinata, I'm sorry for forcing you to come to this, your father said it would look good if the leaders of the company could share their condolences"

"It's alright Neji, but he really needs to understand I'm not part of the company. I gave that up a long time ago"

Neji nodded slowly and shared a small smile. She smiled back. He noticed she fixed her scarf for the tenth time so far. He raised one eyebrow in confusion.

"So how come you agreed to come today?"

Hinata let go of her scarf and looked at him with a sad glance.

"I was the father's doctor, Itachi had said to visit if I had the time"

Neji nodded in realization, normally Hinata would keep away from any affairs or even small meetups about the company. They were standing in the cemetery, seeing how two brown caskets were being decorated by flowers from incoming guests. Since they weren't that close to the family they decided to stand a few feet away just watching and hearing everyone talk about how the wife had a good life. Seems like nobody had anything nice to say about the husband but nobody talked bad.

Hinata went up when she noticed others have stopped, she put a white rose on both caskets and said her prayer. When she turned around she saw Neji talking to someone, who looked familiar. Neji signaled her to walk towards them. The guy that neji was talking to was Itachi, he gave a small smile but his eyes gave a sorrow look.

"How are you feeling "

He let out a small cough with a laugh

"Please, itachi will be fine"

Hinata felt that a bucket of cold water had been thrown at her, of course that title would of bothered him. She hung her head low and whisper a sorry and leaning down. Neji let out a sigh, knowing that his cousin was formal and meant no intention of rubbing a wound with salt. He tried to change the subject to something lighter.

" I heard your brother came back"

Itachi changed to a different set of pearl eyes, of course he smirked at Neji

"Wow, even at a funeral you Huygas try to learn about any potential candidates for the company"

Neji's eyes widened in shocked and hinata gasped in terror. She was ready to retort back, even though she didn't agree with her father's business, she wasn't going to let someone insult her cousin. As she was about to answer Itachi, Neji started laughing. Which led to Itachi give out a small laugh.

"It was joke doctor, neji and I make comments like this from time to time. And yes he is back, he is over there with his two friends, i think you can see them, hard to not notice the pink and yellow hair"

Hinata and Neji turned around and immediately found the people itachi was talking about, very hard to miss. Hinata couldn't understand why she didn't notice them before. However, hinata was still feeling awkward about how weird the relationship was between these two. Normally neji doesn't like to talk to business partners, let alone make jokes with them.

As she kept staring, her neck started to itch, she saw the pink hair girl with greens eyes 'hm looks familiar', however she felt a blush come to her face when she saw the blonde hair boy. He had a grin on his face, but not something to disrespect the dead, just a perfect smile with his blue eyes. Then her blush disappeared and her stomach and heart constricted. There he was, the pervert that had taken advantage of her. She grabbed her scarf tightly 'How can this be happening, why is he here?...wait that's Itachi's brother"

'That evil man had marked her after she had basically giving him a place to sleep' Not only that.

'The pervert had groped her and touched her and kissed her …..and massage her down there….HINATA STOP HE WAS A PERVERT'

Because of that devil she had to cover her neck, makeup wouldn't help that purple mark right on her throat. Neji gave her a questioning look and she just stared back to the crowd trying to see if she had imagined him.

" _Well seems like you really want me to fuck you tonight" She cringed and her whole face started to burn, she was just worried he would be hurt if he drove by himself. But now here she was in the backseat of a taxi, with a stranger who kept massaging her legs trying to open them. "pl-plea-please keep your h-han-hands to aaahh" his tongue made contact with her neck. "you taste good, I wonder how delicious you'll be down here" he said while opening my legs touching my private. "mmm aah, st-sto-stop" I could see the driver giving us some glances through the rear view mirror, he seemed to be another pervert laughing at the scene. He stopped and I could see my apartment out the window. I went out and paid the driver, first I took the keys out before helping the guy come out of the cab. He was falling halfway and bumping into every furniture. I was ready to let him fall in the sofa, just a bit more closer. "a-ahh wh-what" "you want to do it here? In the living room, aren't you desperate" He started kissing me hard, his hands were all over my ass and he was pulling me towards him. I tried pushing him, he smelled of alcohol, but his hands were making my body react differently. "aahh" his fingers were touching my wet folds and were slowly making circles. When did he bring down my underwear, AND WHY WAS I WET. "yeah kitty moan for me, so wet down there already you pervert" his smile was so confident and his eyes were kind of cloudy from lust? No it was probably the alcohol. "your bed now" he slapped my ass when he finished talking. That was the only time I was able to run away from him so I walked as fast as I could to my room, but he followed right behind me, now he decides to not trip over nothing? He pushed me down and started licking my neck "so good, and only mine" "ahh n-no.." He bit me, and now I could feel his hands unzipping the back of my dress. I need to stop this now or it will be to late, however my body kept arching towards his mouth, my hands were all over his back under his shirt. In a blink of an eye my dress and bra were missing. His eyes were like a wolf's, staring me up and down ready to eat, he licked his lips and started to kiss my breasts and pinching my nipples. He kept going lower and "o m-my go-goaaaahh….aahh!.." "you are so delicious kitty, I'm going to mark you all over"_

"hinata are you ok, your face is red"

Hinata saw his eyes and he seemed surprise but quickly gain his pose, but she didn't miss how his stare had a deadly look.

* * *

These girls get crazier and crazier, how did she find me here. Sasuke let out a sigh and moved his gaze at Itachi. When he saw he was talking to someone with long hair, that had the same eye color of the other girl, curiosity sparked inside of him. The kitten was close to the guy, maybe siblings or an arranged relationship. He hoped for the sibling scenario. However he felt a bit annoyed that even at their parents funeral, itachi was still willing to talk business with other partners. Sasuke let out a groan and stared back at his mom's casket, ' no time in wasting energy on people that aren't important'

Sasuke took one last look at the girl he had slept with yesterday, well 'slept' shouldn't be used but hooked up sounds about right. Her hair was still silky and long like this morning, he let out a low laught, she had a scarf to hide the hickey he had left her. But enough about that, she's a stalker for coming here thinking i'll want something serious.

Naruto whistled. "Wow look at that girl itachi is talking to, do you know her sasuke"

Sasuke became irritated about his blonde friend's comment

"No i don't, she isn't that attractive anyway"

Naruto gave him a bewildered look, anybody could tell how beautiful that woman was. He wasn't going to push it though, since they were here for another reason. Sakura had turned around and kept staring at the blue hair girl. Then her eyes open in realization, she clapped her hands together and let out an 'oooh' sound. Both her comrades looked at her in confusion.

"She works in the same hospital as me, that's hinata Hyuuga, she was the one who operated on your father"

Sasuke looked at the girl again, confused in why she is here. She was the last person his father had seen. She was the one who saw him at his last moment. He started to walk towards them, all he could hear was naruto calling after him.

Hinata saw how the man from last night, started walking towards them. She slowly got closer to her cousin.

"Oh seems my brother wants to join us"

Neji noticed how hinata became very quiet and still, he looked up to see Sasuke coming towards them with serious stare.

"Sasuke i'm glad you came, this is Neji and Hinata hyuuga, everyone this is Sasuke"

Neji extended his hand out for sasuke, but he kept staring at his cousin. Itachi raised his eyebrow and felt awkward that his brother didn't meet his partner's hand gesture. Itachi and Neji kept seeing how sasuke kept staring at hinata, yet hinata would stare up towards the sky avoiding eye contact.

Neji took his hand back, and tried to understand why he was staring at her.

"Umm do you guys know each other"

Sasuke let out a grunt and crossed his arms. Hinata quickly shook her hands in the air.

"Not at all, sorry, nice to meet you"

"Sakura told me that you're a doctor?"

Hinata looked up towards his eyes, and felt pressure in her chest. This was so awkward and bad. Then the light bulb in her head flickered on

"Oh Dr. Haruno, yes I work with her in the same hospital"

Itachi touched sasuke in the shoulder, and squeezed a bit when he said "hinata here, was the one who tried to save father"

Sasuke felt some pressure in his chest.

"How was he? When you saw him"

Hinata felt awkward being put on the spot.

"He had a brain bleed, his ribs mostly fractured, and multiple hits around his face...probably from the steering wheel or glass window"

Sasuke took a gulp of air, and tried swallowing anything that wanted to come out. Hinata noticed how both brothers were quiet.

"He told me though how much he cared about both of you, I did the best I could to save him….I'm very sorry"

Sasuke looked at her again, he wanted to scream, punch, and cry of anger. He went up to her and took her shoulders. Itachi and Neji became rigid, imagining the worst. However sasuke commented.

"You shouldn't be sorry, it wasn't your fault"

Sasuke looked down, and walked back to his friends. Itachi looked at both them and let out a sigh.

"Here i thought he was going to punch someone, thank you for coming. I have to get back to him"

Neji nodded and saw him walk away. Hinata had a surprised looked, but a small smile on her face. Neither of them blame her, normally some family members take out their grieving emotions on her. She let out a sigh and looked at Neji, ready to go back home.

"Hey hinata"

"Yes neji?"

"Is that a hickey on your neck?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Sasuke it's been two weeks now, it would be great if you accompany me to a meeting today"

There wasn't any sound coming from inside the room. After the burial, sasuke has just been in the house from morning to night. Even naruto tried getting him out, but that just seemed to work the opposite. Seems like he is punishing himself for not giving father a second chance. The letters really got to him.

"Come on little brother, father had his ways when it came to showing us affection"

No less than a second the door swung open. He had dark eyelids, and his eyes were puffy. He walked passed me and mumble something.

"Well it's good to know that you shower at least"

He kept walking down the stairs towards the kitchen, he poured himself some coffee. I would never tell him, but he is so much like father, the way he confronts things always by himself and then coming out to talk about anything else besides the main problem. However if it was business, he would stay working and disputing that problems for days. This wasn't going to be any different.

"I want you to stay here with me, work with me in the company our father build"

Sasuke let out a chuckled and drank his coffee while staring right at me.

"I left this place for the that reason Itachi, to not be part of what father build"

"You left in spite, not because you hate working in business"

"I left because he wanted to destroy people's lives by taking whatever little money or land they had"

It was true, after I joined the company there was fishy transactions going on, and contracts that didn't make sense. _But he doesn't know the whole truth, and I can' tell him until I know he will stay put._

"A lot of things have changed sasuke, I'm asking you to come to one meeting, see how it is. Besides I need someone I trust"

He gave me a quizzical look.

"Why would you need someone your trust at work? Something going on?"

"No, sorry, what I tried to say is that It would be great if you stay here, you know long term. About working with me would be a bonus"

Sasuke drank his coffee, just staring at me. _He wasn't going to give in that easy, but I can't tell him what I'm really planning. After all the things that are happening I can't leak any information out._

"There is a site where both the hyuuga company and us have spotted, I'm trying to negotiate with them in order to build a new structure and profit for letting biologists and doctors research for cures"

He raised his eyebrows _I have him._ Then he started to frown.

"What about the people that are already living there"

SAsuke put the cup down, and headed to fill up his second one.

"They will be notified, and be payed to find somewhere else to live"

"See Itachi, that just means to me that if they don't accept the money, they will still be evacuated and the land will be forcefully taken"

"Then come with me brother, I'll put you head on this project and you'll see we don't do that, it was all magazines doing the dirty talk to bash on."

"So what if one retaliates and I can't convince them to move"

"Then that'll be the end of the project"

He was thinking about, he got up and let out a huge sigh, He leaned on the kitchen counter and crossed his arms _He's staying._

"Fine I'll think about it, but if I see one wrong deal Itachi, I won't just leave I will tell any kind of media how much of a fraud this company is"

"Agreed"

He walked past me, and mumbled to give him a few minutes to get ready. _Don't worry little brother, I will tell you the truth when it's time, I won't let you or anybody else to follow our parents fate._

* * *

"Are you sure my wife is going to be fine ?"

"I promise, I've done a lot of bypass procedures, just wait a little bit more until she wakes up, her vitals seem fine"

"Thank you, I guess you have other patients to see"

"Don't worry, I'll come back once she wakes up"

It was hard to leave the room when the patient's family are to worried that their loved ones won't wake up. I walked out of the room, and checked my watch 12:45 _it was still morning can't this day go any slower._ I started to do my rounds, until I reached a specific room that's left me very unsettled.

"Nurse, has anybody being assigned here?"

"No Doctor, it's been empty since the last patient"

I nodded in agreement, this is where was ministered to see if she would regain consciousness, but it seemed that we were all too late. There were many tragedies that happen in the world, but this one made a huge impact. _The accident doesn't make sense with the patient's -_

"Hello! Earth to hinata!"

"AAhh.." I hit my head on the wall i was leaning on from the sudden noise.

"Haha sorry hinata, you were just spacing out again"

"Gomen Tenten-san, I was just thinking about a case"

"The Uchiha couple? Yeah it was pretty big right, famous couple in that accident, very sad"

"Hai, It was really sad to tell their kids"

"O my god I heard, that the oldest came bargain and practically cried in your arms"

"Tenten-san that didn't happen, we shouldn't talk about that"

"Ok fine, but you have to admit that he was good looking"

I started walking towards the reception center, couldn't stand to see that room and tolerate gossiping even if the patients weren't alive anymore,

"Hinata I'm kidding, I'm just making conversation sorry"

"It's ok, so what brings you to this side of the hospital?"

"Oh i heard someone came in from a motorcycle accident, I wanted to check if there were any broken bones to see if I can fix"

Tenten was the right image for her specialty, she was an orthopedic doctor, she was tall, fit, her attitude was very outgoing and aggressive if someone pushed her and she was very loving of broken bones. Sometimes I wonder if she really enjoys nurturing people to health, sometimes she seems uninterested to those that don't really need any surgery. She was a good doctor though, it's just that nobody talked me once I started working, except after that incident apparently everyone thinks I'll just open up about the case. She didn't seem any different.

"Oh hey, there's "

I realized we already arrived, and of course every intern and attending was trying to make even the smallest conversation with . I've never met her face to face but I've heard stories at how well she is at her job. It seem that everyone from different departments were meeting here.

" Hi Tenten, and you must be hinata, I've heard so much about you"

 _She was there at the funeral._ The same pink hair.

"Nice to meet you"

"Well this isn't the first time we've seen each other right"

It wasn't a question, she was confirming that it really was her at the funeral. Maybe she was a close friend of the Uchiha's.

"Yeah, I think we saw each other at the funeral"

"What funeral are you guys talking about?"

Tenten seemed lost, but then again only the close circle were invited to the funeral. That's what Neji told me, apparently the Uchiha's like their privacy.

"Hinata and I attended the funeral that the Uchiha brothers made for their parents"

"Oh that makes sense, but that's strange, since when do patients invite doctors to that.."

"Yeah you're right Tenten, I went because I'm friends with them since high-school"

She turned right at me. Was that anger I was sensing from her? She seemed the total opposite of what i've heard. Nurses would tell me that Dr. sakura haruno was very nice and always smiling, never did she make a patient feel uncomfortable, that no patient even lied to her because of how welcoming she was. Maybe she had a twin….with the same name?

"Um.. Itachi invited me"

I wasn't going to give any more information, she seemed very angry at my answered. I was a little afraid of the situation, nobody really talked to me here, and now everyone seems to be asking me only about the case that had just taken place.

"Right, so me and hinata were going to check on this bike dude, have a nice day Sakura"

Tenten grabbed my arm and we started walking in the opposite direction.

"Wow, what did you do to her"

I let out a sigh, I was to tired of this day.

"I don't know, this is really the first time I've talked to her, to be honest the first time I've talked to other doctors outside of surgery"

Tenten gave me a sad look, but then she immediately smiled.

"How about we go find ourselves a case to let out all of our stress, then we can go get lunch"

She held my arm and we walked towards the ER, maybe she wasn't bad after all.

"Sure, that sounds lovely"

* * *

The meeting had been going fine, everything itachi was presenting was the same he had told me this morning. Everyone seemed to follow what he was saying and how they were going to operate. It was a great idea to be honest, but just the way father used to execute his plans was completely different than what was really happening. It seems Itachi did change how the corporation worked. It was a site near a hill, with an attractive waterfall, that will make the income necessary to host residents. It would be a building with two wings, one for a hotel site and the other for the experiments and research that would help. Any researcher would enjoy going away to work at a beautiful scenery and of course the animals that were nearby to probe on, but also guests that would pay a lot to stay in at such luxurious hotel.

"Alright so now that we all have the idea, now we need to actually focus on the steps"

Itachi started picking people, telling who was going to start reaching to famous researchers or doctors to move into our side, others to start sketching building designs, and others to start writing contracts for the residents that were needed to move.

"This is great Itachi, so we just need to know who is going to take charge to call this meeting over"

Uncle Madara always seemed eager to take on projects. However he turned more caring and loving if you could say once father starting making Itachi the leader, normally people that kicked out of their comfort zone turn bitter, uncle really took it well.

"That's right, any changes or new ideas are to come through by me and Sasuke"

Everyone started to mutter around, of course nobody said much about me being here but they were curious. Madara got up with a surprised looked, seems like he was forcing a smile.

"W-what? But sasuke isn't even working here"

"He is now, and he is very willing to take over this project, right sasuke?"

I stood up and buttoned my suit so everyone could understand this was serious.

"I will be in charge of this project until further notice, I've been working on many others besides under this corporation, I've been graduated in top of my class, now if any one of you will question my skills you can come to me and we can settle it out"

Everyone stopped talking by that point. I needed everyone to be afraid to know that I wasn't any joke. I needed to see if this corporation was fair in how my brother said. I looked at the lawyers "you guys and I will be spending a lot of time together, I want to know exactly what those residents are going to sign when they give up their land for us"

Itachi stood up also and declared the meeting over. Everyone got out of the meeting room except for uncle, itachi and I. Madara started walking towards us unbuttoning his jackets and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Sasuke are you sure? You've been through a lot, I understand if you want to go back to your normal life"

Itachi had a cold stare towards uncle, _did something happen between them?_ But then he started shaking his head.

"It's decided Madara, Sasuke and I already talked about it"

Madara seemed annoyed and was ready to give a rebuttal. But then we could hear an obnoxious voice coming from the hall.

"Hey you guys done?"

 _How did the dobe find me?_ Even when he doesn't try, he can still be a pain in the ass. I looked to Itachi to tell him that we should call security on him, but he looked caught off-guard. Naruto looked around and saw me, he also had that idiotic look whenever he was caught in a lie. _What the hell is going on?_

"Hey teme here you are, I knew I would find you, i've been calling all day"

"I haven't gotten any calls dobe"

"Well maybe because you still have me block"

Madara looked annoyed already, and I really wasn't in the mood to hang with this idiot. Besides I wanted to find out what was happening between him and Itachi.

"Sorry dobe I have to talk to uncle about something"

I looked to Madara and he agreed, we both walked out of the room. Hopefully Naruto would leave after I was done.

"No worry, i'll wait"

 _Just great, doesn't he have a job? It's naruto of course he doesn't._

We walked towards his office, everyone seemed to keep busy when we started to walk by their cubicles. Uncle had a way of making the workers be scared of him and to not waste the time that he pays them for. The office seemed smaller from the last time I was in here. It was a long time ago, I came in and saw a picture of father and him together. Stoic and serious like always, one of the only face i know my dad was capable of. Madara went around his table and sat down.

"What are you doing sasuke?"

"I understand uncle you must be confuse"

"Yeah i am, i helped you when you wanted to leave to get away from all of this crazy and now you're back?"

"I know, and i appreciate the times you were there for me when father wasn't talking to me, but Itachi wants to show me that he changed this company"

He let out a frustrated sigh, I don't understand why he was so mad. He looked like he was planning something in his mind. He looked up and gave me a smirk, he seemed very different now, like a cold customer that had just been cheated.

"It's alright, just let me know if you need any help alright"

I nodded and left his office. _What did he mean by alright?_ I walked towards itachi's office, i needed to know the lawyer's names and the direction of the site before we even start anything else. Heading towards itachi's office, the secretary was on the phone signaling me to wait. There must have been some important discussion going on. She called and told Itachi I was coming in

I walked in and noticed that naruto was still there, with a serious face.

"What are you still doing here dobe?"

I leaned on the doorway, to know what was happening before either of them could leave this room. Why would naruto need a meeting with Itachi.

"TEME! Your brother just told me I will never have sakura-chan"

 _This again_

"Dobe just find someone better, there's plenty out there"

"Oi, sakura is the perfect princess don't say that you bastard...anyway let's go get lunch i'm starving"

I looked at Itachi, he had a lot of work to do for this site, and apparently he still had to go over other stuff for the next meeting, which i definitely was not attending. He still had to fight the hyuugas on this.

"Fine, but you're paying"

I walked out preparing my stomach that ramen was about to be the main dish for today.

"How come you picked this place?"

"What do you mean?"

We were approaching a restaurant that wasn't known for ramen, I don't even think they serve ramen here. _This dobe is up to something._ We walked in the restaurant, it was casual one for workers to come eat during lunch time that were near their workplace. This diner seemed full of nurses, and some families that seemed worried.

"They don't serve ramen"

"Really? Oh damn i didn't know, but hey since we are here let's get a table"

"You're a dumbass, are we near a hospital?"

He nodded his head " yeah, where sakura works, it's a 5 min walk"

We sat in the back, where not that many people were. Naruto looked different, he was more serious and he seemed observant of everything. Like he was a spy. _HA he wishes, probably paranoid or something._ The waitress came and started to ask for our orders, she winked at me. _She doesn't have those lilac eyes_ i responded with an annoyed look.

"You can leave now, and don't come back until you have our orders"

She looked ready to cry and ran away.

"You ass, why did you do that"

"She was annoying me with her stupid eye seizures"

Naruto let out a chuckle. _Lilac eyes?_ Then a picture came into my head. Long blue silky hair sprayed on the bed, her mouth half open with her lidded eyes. She had a red bruise in her neck starting to form. _Don't go any lower plea-aahh…..mmmm_ her legs were parted, oh those long milky legs

"SASUKE"

Sasuke jumped a bit, and swatted naruto with the drinks menu.

"What idiot, no need to yell"

"Well you weren't listening, and you had that stupid look on your face"

"Whatever you're going blind, anyway what were you and Itachi talking about?"

He shifter on his seat and starting rubbing the back of his head. I leaned forward putting my chin on my knuckles.

"Ah nothing, just asking how you've been holding up at home, seems like you don't go out at all"

SAsuke rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. They both worry so much for no reason. Then it was clear, the protruding black machine near his belt, how could he have missed it. Sasuke nodded towards naruto's hip.

"Tell me dobe, why the fuck you have a gun for?"

Naruto looked down and tried to cover it with his jacket. He let out a nervous laughter.

"Remember i was training to join the police academy back in the day, well yeah i made it"

"Wow great for you, let me see your badge"

"Come on teme, you don't believe me. Find here let me get it for you"

Naruto got up, but then I saw her walking in, she was nodding to a girl with two buns on her head. She said somethings i couldn't understand, then she turned and starting walking towards the started talking about something else, but I wasn't really paying any attention. I needed to make sure that the girl that comes out was really her.

"Oi you aren't listening to me again"

"Shut up why are you so loud"

"Itachi told me you were planning on staying here, for good…"

"I don't know yet, I have to see how a this project works out"

"Well hey if you are we should have like a welcoming party"

I turned my head, and looked at him dead eye

"No"

"Come on man, you haven't had fun since you got here, maybe get laid for the first time in your life"

" _You bad kitty, you want this right" she moaned in place, she had her eyes shut, her whole body was red. Just that god damn underwear that was in the way._

"That's what you think"

"Why do you keep staring at the girls bathroom then, stop being a pervert"

Naruto started throwing me pieces of bread to get my attention. Then she came out, tall, glowing, and that blue hair in a long braid. I got up and followed her

"Teme! ASSHole! SASUKE where are you going!"

I left the dobe alone, until I finally caught up to her by the register. It looked like she was going to pay. I walked up to her, once i reached her all that could be heard was how they could by the tables outside. So far I walked up to her, made sure that was her, and yet i don't know what to say after this.

"Hey again "

She turned around with a smile, yet the moment her eyes connected with mine, her smile faltered and she became worried.

"U-uchi-uchiha-san wh-what are you do-doing he-here?"

She backed away but her back hit the counter. It seemed she wanted to run away.

"It's Sasuke"

She shook her head and stared at the floor. I should of approached her in a better way, hopefully she isn't thinking about that night. Maybe I had been impolite or forced myself on her. Then again she is still a virgin. Her friend is staring at me with a questioning look.

"In the funeral I mean, not the ni-"

"NOTHING HAPPENED THAT NIGHT"

Everyone stopped moving or talking, they were staring at us with confused faces. _Why did she scream, now they think i did something to her. (i wish i can do something to her)._ I let out an angry sigh and payed for her, and grabbed her out of the restaurant, she kept trying to get out of my hand lock, it was funny seeing that.


	5. Chapter 5

We kept walking towards the end of the street where there was a small secluded area that had trees. I turned to face her, and she still had her head down but I could see the top of her ears becoming red. Her braided hair looked nice, but my fingers were itching to go through her hair and remember the feeling.

"Why did you scream, are you crazy"

"It's j-ju-just that….no-nothin….

She kept mumbling the last part of the sentence. So i moved closer to her face, and she responded with stepping back. I was still holding her hand so i kept my grip on her, not to tight to hurt her.

"I can't hear you"

"No-nothing hap-happened th-that ni-night"

 _Is she talking about?_

"What do you mean, i was going to tell you about the day we met...my parents funeral"

Her face looked up, her cheeks were red and it seem that her eyes were glistening ready to let out some tears. I felt bad, what did I do to make her act like this. Oh no, did I force her that night, my body froze, i felt this sickening feeling in my stomach.

"Did I…..that night...did I force you?"

I couldn't stand it, she looked back down. I let go of her hand, and raised her chin up. Her face became really red, but she kept looking away from me.

"I ha-had th-them on…" She looked back down.

 _What does that mean?_

"What are you trying to say, listen I've never forced myself on any other girl, especially intoxicated, i would never. So if it happened it was because you wanted it too, don't blame me"

She blushed even harder (if that was possible), her lip biting was really distracting as well. I pushed her chin up with my finger _she looks like she is going to faint._

"M-my pan-panti-panties…...they wer-were sti-still o-on…"

 _Oh_

I kept staring at her, _but I…._ I grabbed her chin so she would explain herself better.

"Are you saying we didn't have sex?"

She looked at me with terrified eyes. Her blush was nowhere close to disappearing. This was really funny, me not finishing the deed. I must have been really drunk, or shis she lying. She probably took advantage of me.

"Something wrong with me saying the word sex? Still though how can I be sure that you didn't do anything to me"

"Wh-what- WHAT"

"Yeah, since we now have established that i didn't do anything, how about you? Why did i end up in your house that night, clearly you wanted to sleep with me"

This was becoming fun, she seemed to have relaxed.

"You we-were drunk, and you were going to drive"

She stood up straight now, her blush was disappearing and now a frown was forming on her forehead.

"I can drive fine, you just wanted to see me naked"

Her mouth opened a bit in disbelief. She shook her head and came closer to my face.

"You were drunk, do you know how many car crashes happen just because one person thought they could drive. You should know better, your parents were hit by a drunk driver"

Suddenly my whole body froze, how dare she say something like that. I went closer to her, I wanted to punch her and throw her over a river. She noticed what she had said and backed away and was trying to mouth an apology.

Here i was ready to even acknowledge an apology, this bitch doesn't know anything, she is just like the others.

"Hey what do you think you're doing!"

A girl with buns on her head jogged towards us and stood next to Hinata, trying to increase the space between us.

"Oh my god, Uchiha-san, i'm sorry I didn't mean to say that"

Hinata tried to reach for his hand, but he moved away, he felt angry.

"The hell, he was harassing you why are you apologizing Hinata"

"N-no he wa-wasn't"

This Tenten girl kept glaring at me, but that wasn't going to scare me at all. I could see Naruto reaching us.

"Sasuke, you left me there to pay for the food that we didn't even eat!"

"Shut up dobe"

"Oh who are they?"

"My name is Tenten, and you friend here was messing with my friend"

Naruto raised his eyebrows and pointed with his index finger.

"This guy? Really? But he's gay why would he do such a thing"

"Well she is the most talented doctor in the world, maybe he's a sick fan"

That really made sasuke grow angry, his patience was getting really thin and it was only 3 in the afternoon.

"Wait doctor? Tenten? Are you the doctor that helped my little cousin with his broken arm?"

"Huh? Your cousin?"

"Yeah yeah, his name is konohamaru"

"OH YEAH! That was a sick arm injury, I still don't believe it was because he fell down the stairs"

Just like that the two were alone again, even though Naruto and Tenten were right next to them. Sasuke was staring intensely at hinata, while she was avoiding her gaze by looking at something more interesting...such as like the floor.

"Hyuuga"

She looked up surprised that he was calling after her, his eyes were dark and cold, but there was some sadness to them. She nodded still staring at him with the best apologetic face she could make. "Do you work tomorrow?"

"Um-um…"

She looked like she was trying to think of an excuse to come up with.

"She didn't have any surgeries scheduled tomorrow, right hinata?"

Sasuke kept staring at her, like he only cared what the bluenette had to say. So she shook her head sideways. Sasuke took his phone out and starting tapping on it, this was getting very awkward for everyone.

"Here, I'm going to need your information"

He basically shoved his phone into the poor girl's hand, and she looked confused for a bit. Until she started typing her phone number and her address. Once she was done, Sasuke looked it over to make sure she hadn't given her a fake restaurant number. He nodded and turned around, and waved his hand up.

"See you tomorrow hyuuga"

Naruto looked at both girls, and then noticed he was being left behind. He apologized and ran after his friend.  
"Well that was weird, who was that?"

Tenten looked at Hinata, her face was red as a fever had happened, then all of a sudden her eyes rolled and she began to fall.

"Hinata! HINATA! HEY!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hmm this bastard left me here!"

Naruto was looking all around to see if he can spot his friend while also searching that nobody had followed him. His phone started to ring, and noticed that his screen showed "Itachi"

"Did you go to the hospital yet?"

"Not yet, I just finished eating lunch with that idiot until he left me"

"Well he is probably on his way back here, go do what you have to do"

"Alright alright, I'm going, I'll let you know anything"

Naruto hung up the phone, and walked back the way he came. He chose that restaurant because it was near the hospital. He had to go over the notes that were taken on the parents of Sasuke, he needed to make sure what were the real injuries to their death. He started walking while remembering the doctor's name that were involved in that surgery. Hyuga Hinata. Funny how she was in the same restaurant at the same time he had entered, he would have to do more research on her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

"How was the meeting with the hyugas?"

Itachi kept checking his paperwork, without an expression of surprise he continued his work.

"Hi little brother how was lunch"

"It was fine"

Itachi noticed an annoyed expression on his brother's face.

"Seems like something bothered you, I thought you were used to your friend"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and preferred to not remember the past events, especially when he found out he actually hadn't slept with the doctor, worst that she had scolded him and reminded him of his parents death. He really wanted to forget that.

"Nothing, so what happened in the meeting"

"I talked to a few directors from their company and agreed we do 50% of gains both ways"

That caught sasuke's attention quick

"That's it? They didn't fight over more?"

"Nope, we came to a conclusion and that was it. Equal"

"Hmm.. the president… is Hiashi still working?"

Sasuke walked to the sit in front of Itachi and scanned his desk of anything interesting. Itachi relaxed a bit and leaned back on his chair.

"Well from what I heard Hiashi is always busy to come deal with some meetings, that's why he always sends Neji Hyuuga, I mostly deal with him whenever we make any big decisions. I'm not sure why Hiashi doesn't come himself"

Sasuke pondered for a bit, seems like even for the Hyuugas, they are changing their views by letting someone else make decisions. Norrmally from past time experience it would take a whole month to even get on the same page and then another month to agree who gets the most profit. Itachi had been able to do that in what? 3 hours?

"That means we just have to wait until I talk to all the residents"

Itachi looked up, and smiled.

"It's all up to you little brother"

That left an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. Then he remembered how Naruto had been here.

"So the dobe is a cop huh" He tried to make it sound like a question, but Itachi knew it was more of a comment, and his brother already knew about it. Since when were those two close?

"Yeah isn't that great for him, Finally he can punch bad guys instead of making unnecessary ruckus with civilians"

Itachi got up and went to serve himself a drink. He pointed to an empty glass to see if his younger brother would want. Sasuke just shook his head sideways, ignoring the drink. Sasuke was becoming more suspicious.

"Just weird to why Naruto would lie about calling me, when clearly he was here to talk you" He wasn't in the mood to play games, it was easier to just being direct. Itachi gulped his drink and put the glass down where it was before. He unbuttoned his vest and put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. Sasuke frowned at his brother's reaction.

"Fine then itachi, what did you guys talk about" Itachi let out a sigh. Right before answering him, a knock was heard from his door. He moved towards it and opened to see his secretary. Sasuke could hear them talk , but decided to tune them out. He could feel a small headache forming, he really didn't care what they talked about, what bother him was that his brother knew naruto lied and decided to stay quiet about it.

"Sasuke, seems like one of the lawyers has a draft for the contracts, he left some copies in your office"  
Itachi waited by the door to see if his little brother would want to keep pushing about Naruto's visit. He wasn't ready to tell him yet about his suspicion, not until he is right. Sasuke got up and let out a sigh, without giving him any attention he left his office. Itachi closed the door and walked towards the window to see the city's view. 'Not yet brother'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 _Why does my head hurt?_

Hinata opened her eyes slowly, she saw to much light so she closed her eyes.

"You think she is ok?"

"Yeah I saw her move a bit"

 _Who is talking? What happened._

Hinata let out a silent moan, and squinted her eyes.

"Oh there you go girl, nice and easy"

"Wh-what ha-happened?"

Tenten helped Hinata sit on the hospital bed. She was blinking a few more times adjusting to the brightness in her room. She noticed Sakura was standing at the end of the bed with a concerning look _wow so she isn't so bad at all_.

"You fainted outside of the restaurant remember?"

All the current events that had taken place came back to her. She felt so embarrassed to have screamed in there, and telling the man himself that he had cum all over her bed. _O my god, why did I tell him, this the worst day ever. I can't believe I did that._ She knew that was a low blow.

"I-I'm fine now"

She tried to get off the bed and started to focus on her breathing.

"Yeah it seems your vitals are fine, maybe you didn't eat properly today"

"Or maybe it was that guy that was harassing her"

Sakura got very curious at this point, she became a bit mad front hinata's side as well. She had many cases were her patients have been abused by their significant other. There was no way she was going to let this keep happening to one of their coworkers.

"Hinata is someone hurting you physically? Mentally? Emotionally? You know that you would have to report it"

Hinata looked up alarmed that they were taking this the wrong way.

"I know how he looked like, so don't worry Hinata I'll do all the talking"

Hinata couldn't even get a single word out by how fast the girls were moving. Sakura quickly took a paper out and a pen ready to write down the notes that Tenten was about to say.

"He was about 6 feet tall, dark eyes, a bit muscular, he was wearing a suit, white shirt with blue tie and his black coat"

By this point sakura was a bit confused, but kept writing down the notes. It might sound peculiar, but any harasser doesn't know boundaries, they will show their dominance in any type of occasion.

"He also had jet black hair with bangs on his side and spiky on the back, I think the other guy called him sasuke, he was very rude"

Sakura stopped writing and looked up serious.

"What was his name?"

"Sasuke, yeah definitely the other guy called him sasuke"

Sakura took the paper and crumpled]it, Tenten gave her a confused look. Hinata had now confirmed that the involvement of Sasuke was a very touchy feeling for Sakura.

"Tenten-san i'm fine really, it was just from the heat, and i've been working since yesterday"

Tenten was about to say something but her beeper went off, saying she had a patient that needed her attention.

"Fine I'll see you later, we aren't done talking about this because he now has your information, he could be dangerous"

Tenten left the room. Sakura had been biting the inside of her cheeks that she had drew blood from them. _There is no way, sasuke wouldn't care about any girl, if not me then definitely not in Hinata._ Hinata knew questions were about to be asked.

"Saku-"

"So Sasuke harassed you?"

"NO! No he didn't….I just wasn't answering him…" _i can't tell her why I was embarrassed._

"So you guys know each other besides from the funeral"

Again she was asking, she was stating her thoughts and was confirming them if they were true by the way I was reacting. I wonder how her interns would feel when she is asking them questions during surgery.

"Hai"

"When and how did you guys meet?"

"Umm about three i think or four days ago… at a bar at night"

Sakura started to calculate if she had been telling the truth. It was the day she and Naruto had agreed to go visit Sasuke, but she had to leave for her shift.

"You know how some doctors go once a week to that bar, well I went with Tenten and Temari…. It was the first time they asked me to come"

Sakura had heard a lot of doctors were going to go have some fun, but she had decided to stay at work that night. _I could of been with him._

"He was drunk...I helped him get home"

Sakura broke the pencil in two. This made Hinata shut up real quick. _I think I said to much._ Sakura let out a breath and plastered a smile. She nodded and ripped the paper that had sasuke's features.

"He probably wants to say thanks, besides you were his parents doctors, nothing else that he cares about"

That hurt Hinata a bit, that he couldn't see anything in her besides that she treated his parents. _It's fine though._

Sakura fixed her uniform and brushed her hair to the back. She stood up straight, she was tall and skinny, her curves were very noticeable. Her pink hair caught everyone's attention with her gleaming green eyes. She could be a model, but now she was beautiful, smart, and tough. Every men wants that right.

"Are you and sasuke a th-"

"Yeah we are, he is a very special person to me and he cares about me a lot. We've been through a lot, something you won't understand"

 _So they are together, no wonder she is being very protective….but then that means he cheated? Oh god, now I'm a homewrecker._

Sakura saw the trouble and sad look on Hinata's face, she knew she had went to far but there was no way she was going to let someone talk bad about Sasuke.

"I have to go, I hope you feel better Hinata"

Hinata was thinking that she should've never went to that club that night. She shouldn't had listen to her friend Temari, that way She wouldn't have met Tenten. That way Tenten wouldn't have said anything and I wouldn't be in trouble with Sakura. _Oh god what a day._

 _o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Sasuke and Itachi had arrived home very late, after finding out how many people needed to be met with and how they were going to convinced them to leave their homes. Itachi patted sasuke's back and told him good luck. Sasuke looked up confused and saw sakura sitting on the steps of the house. He let out an annoyed sigh while he waited for sakura to walk towards him.

"Hey sakura how are you?"

"I'm good Itachi, thanks for asking, how about you?"

"Good, you going to talk to sasuke?"

Itachi looked back at Sasuke, he was standing by the sidewalk, indicating that there was no way he was going to invite Sakura inside the house. He touched Sakura's head and walked inside the house.

"What are you doing here?"

"We haven't seen each other ever since the funeral"

She started to walk towards him, reaching out to touch his cheek. He turned away.

"I'm fine, you can't be doin this"

"Why? It was fine befo-"

"There was no before Sakura, it was one time we slept together, and that was because I was trying to forget about my family and what was happening"

Sakura felt that her heart was being squished, all of the air was coming out and none was coming in. she had to hold on to something, she reached again to his arm, and he slapped hers away.

"We talked! We comforted each other, we lo-"

"You thought we loved each other, I never loved you. I cared for you as a friend but you knew damn well I had no other feelings for you. I let you AND naruto talk to me because I was going through a tough time"

He was right, she went after him when he moved. They talked about how he was going to keep moving on, how he was going to get a job, but that was to her and naruto. He wasn't telling her any secrets.

"Sakura after we slept together...I thought you changed for the better with your petty attitude. However I find out you started to go out with naruto and hang out with him once I told you I wasn't coming back. You slept with him. Typical of you to use the other to get better. And Once you hear about me coming back, it seems you guys are back on friendly terms. Stop using him"

Of course how could she be so dumb. They were friends, how could he not know what naruto was going through. Naruto most of told him right away that he finally had slept with me. But sasuke had hurt me.

"Don't even cry, you just need to leave"

Sakura took in a breath and wiped her eyes before any tears could even leave. She was here for a reason.

"What do you want with Hinata?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, now he was a bit caught off guard. _They do work at the same hospital._ He looked towards his house, really wanting to take a shower and call his kitty and plan what to do with her for hurting his pride.

"None of your business"

Sakura frowned.

"She was going to file a suit for harassment on you"

She knew lying wasn't going to win him over, but if that means keeping them from getting to know each other, she will play any card possible. Sasuke seemed confused and then he smirked, it was a cold that shiver went down her spine.

"It was probably her friend that did that, don't lie sakura. Go take care of yourself"

Sasuke started to walk towards the door. Sakura couldn't stop the tears from coming out. She knew he wouldn't believe anything she says.

"Sasuke I care about you, I don't want anybody to hurt you"

She tried her last attempt, but he kept walking. She wasn't going to lose him, she had him once and she will have him again. Her tears came, and so did the rain.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo

"I know hanabi, I'll go visit next week. I had work today"

"Hinataaa! But i can just come over and sleep at your place for a few days, I really miss you"

Hinata let out a breath, she was trying to balance serving her dinner, while holding her phone with her shoulder and trying to not drop the towel that was slowly loosening its grip on her hair.

"We know we can't leave father alone, I'll visit next week ok"

She heard her sister sigh and curse on the side.

"Fine, do you want to talk to him?"

"No it's ok, I'm going to eat now ok, i love you bye"

"Bye love you."

Hinata hung up the phone, and let it drop on the table. She fixed her dinner and went off to dry her hair with something better than her towel. By the time she got to the kitchen she saw her phone glow. She had received a message from an unknown number.

"It's sasuke, the man you were going to file a law suit against"

Her face got hot really fast. How did he know about that. _Sakura._ She took a sit with her food and started to add the contact to her phone. Without thinking she put the name as 'Dark eyes'

'I wasn't going to, it got out of hand for a second'

While taking a bite from her leftovers, She waited for a few minutes and then her phone glowed again.

'You've ruined my name twice now, and we still haven't gone out'

She felt a smile form in her face. She took another bite and resumed to was in a relationship and yet he flirted with other girls. This was bad, she was going to tell him straight that taking advantage of someone's trust is wrong, and yet her fingers had a mind of their own.

'What about the sleepover? You kind of did took advantage'

She thought that maybe she took it to far, or he would think that I really think of him assaulting me. Her phone glowed.

'I thought I knew what happened that night, but apparently I was wrong. Maybe we should repeat it'

She almost choked, she went to fill a cup of water. Yup really dangerous.

'No i don't think so, besides don't you have a girlfriend?'

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke let out a chuckle, he can picture her face all red right now. _Her body also turns red when she's turned on._

'How about we both start new, tomorrow let me take you out. Also I'm not in a relationship'

He waited for a few minutes, there was no way he was going to let this kitty get away with it. He was going to teach her a lesson. Besides the other feeling of feeling some curiosity towards her.

'Well Sakura and I are colleagues, and she made it very clear that you guys were something'

'We aren't, never were. She just thinks of me that way. I have no feelings towards her'

'You're not lying?'

'I don't lie Hinata, I hope you aren't seeing anyone'

That really bother him, the fact that he can no longer play with his kitty because she already belongs to someone else. But he calmed down once he saw her answer.

'I'm not dating anybody'

'Good, so then is it okay to say if we can meet for coffee tomorrow?'

'Yeah that sounds nice'

'See you tomorrow then Hinata'

Hinata saw his text. She felt a bit better knowing that she wasn't ruining anybody's relationship. She was really looking forward to seeing him.


	6. Chapter 6

He was getting annoyed. Nothing makes sense about this case. Naruto let out a sigh, he can't even call it a case, it's more than that. Ever since Itachi told him to personally look into his parents car crash, he listened to him to ease his mind. He wasn't expecting to find anything and yet here he was. He had gotten a copy of the report, everything seemed fine, no witnesses, a jeep wrangler driven by a drunk male had hit the audi Q7. Seems like the drunk driver didn't make it. However when he went to the hospital, he wasn't able to talk to the doctors due to Itachi needing his attention, but he was able to talk to one of the ambulatory staff that was at the scene. The guy had said that the passenger door was easy to open even though the jeep had pushed into the door making it jam. After that conversation, he went back to find the original report and it seems to have been transferred to another unit, following the track, it led to being misplaced. It all was weird, sudden report missing.

Naruto leaned back and let out a sigh, putting his arms over his eyes and stretching his back. ' _Now that I recently went to visit the doctor who attended the drunk driver, he is gone as well on some vacation days. Vacation my ass, he got payed to leave, his report was just signed on driver being under the influence and was dead the moment he reached the hospital'_

Someone knocked on his door, he could hear the doorknob turning.

"Hey boss you have someone on line 1 for you"

Naruto looked up and saw his employee's head poke in by the door. He nodded and rolled towards the phone on the desk. He knew his partner's phone ID automatically from glancing on the screen.

"Uzumaki"

"Hey man,did you find anything yesterday?" Naruto leaned back and let out a sigh. He went towards the drawer and took out his notes and papers that were in the carpet with the title 'UCHIHA'.

"I was able to take copies from the doctors report and also from the paramedics that arrived at the scene, by the way I got someone else to look at some pictures of the car after the crash"

"Tell me what happened"

 _Entering the hospital made him feel weird. After working in the police department, he had a couple of partners and victims brought in barely alive after following investigation. He asked for the doctor that had been in the car accident relating to his uchiha's parents. However he was told that he had left for vacation. He tried to call him however his phone number was no longer working. He tried to speak with , however she was busy in the OR. He had waited for two hours to finally speak with her._

" _Oh hello Dr. Hyuuga"_

 _It had been the same girl that he had run into the restaurant, however she had a cap on her head and she seemed to be tired, but you can still see a dust of pink on her cheeks 'cute'_

 _She had a surprise look as she came closer to him, and her hands started to twitch and were held together_

" _Hi umm… we saw each other this afternoon no? You were with…"_

 _Her face started to get red and it seems she couldn't say Sasuke's name. She was shy it seems, yet she was a doctor, who need to show confidence. He took his badge from the back of his pants pocket and give a smirk showing it to her_

" _Yeah i was with sasuke, I'm agent Uzumaki, I came here to ask you some questions"_

 _She looked at the badge and stood straight, taking her cap off she motioned him to a couple of chairs in a quiet hallway._

" _Sorry, I thought you were here for him….how can I help you"_

" _Dr I wanted to ask you about Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha"_

 _She jumped and looked confused_

" _Th-The cops need to know about them? Um- i'm sorry I'm conf-confused, i thought it was a car accident"_

 _Her fingers started to play with each other, but she kept staring at me._

" _Um yeah, just making sure though, just pain in the ass of my boss wanting to get a full report you know that kind of thing, just please tell me about fugaku when he came in"_

 _She closed her eyes and shook her head a bit_

" _Well, he had umm...sorry…., yeah he came in barely lucid, we did an MRI and found a head contusion, the swelling was to much by the time we went in it was to late"_

 _While jotting down some notes, she had her lips pressed and a frown on her forehead. I coughed a bit and she turned to me, she seemed worried as in holding something back._

" _Is there anything else ?"_

 _She let out a sigh_

" _Well yes, when Mr. Uchiha came in, he seemed to have bruises around his face"_

 _I gave her a questioning look_

" _Bruises? As in from hitting the steering wheel? Yeah that normally happens"_

" _No, as in like… I mi-might be wrong, even said I was thinking to much into it "_

 _She stared to the floor, she heard the cop shuffle through his notepad_

" _Suigetsu? Is that his last name I thought that was his first name?"_

" _Oh yeah, he prefers to be called that…"_

" _He was in charge of the drunk driver right"_

" _Yeah he was, did you speak to him as well?"_

" _No it seems he left for vacation days, with no date to come back, but please tell me it could be helpful"_

" _Well, it's just that he made the same comment about the steering wheel, however the bruises were one sided and there was a cut, as in like punched with something that had a sharpness to it, if it were a steering wheel then where would he had gotten a cut….I might just be wrong"_

" _No this is great, please anything else would be great, do you mind if I read your reports"_

 _She got up and seemed relief_

" _Yeah of course, I'll also add what I told you"_

 _I followed her, she had a nice sway of hips and yer ass was great with those pants that hugged nicely the peach shape of it. Saw that he couldn't see her breast._

"Alright Naruto, stop getting perverted"

The blonde had now gotten up and moved towards the wall where there were pictures of the car crash scene, post mortem pictures of the victims, and frames of a male and female characters that seemed to be doctors. All the pictures were connected by a thread with different colors and different directions.

"Haha sorry, She was cute, but it was weird because I ran into her at the restaurant beforehand, and it seems she knew Sasuke already"

"Hmm yeah, also that's fishy that the doctor just left with no heads up, especially with a no return date"

He let out a sigh when he saw the girls picture, she had her hair in a braid to the side, he liked looking into those lilac eyes. He could hear his partner let out a groan.

"What does it all mean Naruto"

He let out a sigh and went back to the photo of the car

"Someone opened the car door before the paramedics were there, the doctor wrote notes that go with my thought, someone had punched the victim in the stomach and face several times to make sure the job was a success, then left him back in the car. Which is why it was easy to get the driver out faster than the passenger, we checked for any clues but found a couple fingerprints but no match so far"

Naruto heard a long sigh at the end of the other line

"So now what's the next step"

Naruto held the lilac eye girl's picture in his fingers, contemplating.

"Next step….find the fucking prick who got rid of the original report at the station, I'll keep digging around the hospital, I need to go talk to the person who treated Mikoto. Also Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata seemed nervous"

"So what about her?"

"She knew Sasuke, she was invited by Itachi, her family makes deals with the Uchihas, seems to be to much of a coincidence she ended up attending the victim"

"So you think she was part of it? Just how the other doctor just left like that, then why wouldn't she leave?"

"I'm stating facts right now, i don't know anything concrete until i do some digging"

"Alright, let me know if anything comes to light"

"Will do, take care"

He hung up the phone and put it back on his desk. He went back to the board and put the picture and started drawing a linge now from her to sasuke and towards Itachi. She seemed to be to pure, but everyone has secrets. He turned and walked outside his office, there were two rows of tables, which had three desks. He started heading towards the male worker that was drinking coffee while writing reports.

"Hey i need you to get me the schedules of these two people, Hyuuga Hinata and Shino Aburame."

The brown eye boy let out a long sigh and stretch his body on the chair.

"Come on man i'm busy right now, it's almost the end of my shift"

"Shut up and do what I tell you, not just work hours but also personal"

The male let out a groan and got up to be face to face. Everybody else stopped working to pay attention the scene was about to start. Someone in the back took out 5$ and waved it around and suddenly everyone started taking out money.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! YOU BLONDE DUMBASS"

Naruto started to wave his fists around and took his badge out.

"I'M YOUR GODDAMN BOSS, I'M DETECTIVE UZUMAKI TOP OF THE CLASS…. "

Everyone started to bet on who was going to win the argument, some said Tom would win by just insults, some bet on the captain bc of he will bring out the comment of ranks. It was just another regular day at the Namikaze station.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Later that night

He could see his little brother texting with a smirk on his face. Ready to pick on him, his phone was vibrating in his pocket. Noticing who was calling, Itachi decided to head to his room. On the way passing his parent's bedroom, his chest felt tight. Leaning against the door, he let out a sigh and looked at the doorknob. Thinking of opening the door, hoping to see his father on the bed still typing on his computer commenting about another site and dealing with contracts. His mother sitting on the nightstand brushing her hair and smiling at him and worrying about how he should get a wife soon. However, he didn't open the door, because he knew that the bed would be empty, and nobody would be by the nightstand. Feeling the vibrations of the phone again, he kept walking towards his room. He sat at the edge of the bed and answered the phone.

"Isn't it a bit late for you to be callin me, what's wrong you miss me already?"

Itachi let out a chuckle when he heard the person start mumbling about him being an idiot.

"I was calling to ask about your team with regarding about the plans for the site, I have my best man to help you with testing the ground for any toxic and also looking for the appropriate materials to when starting the building"

"Aww and here i thought I was your best man"

Itachi lied on his back, he heard him let out a frustrated groan. How much fun would it be to see those moon eyes squint at him with reproach for making such comments.

"Itachi..I'm being serious now"

"Hmm you're no fun, but yeah about that, it sounds like a good idea sasuke can also help by going with them and talking with some of the people living there"

"Sasuke is working?"

"Yup, he wants to be there about the contracts and seeing construction would help him understand how we are both different from the old companies our parents used to run"

He heard his colleague hum in response

"Alright that's good, I'll let you know when we plan to go, bye"

Itachi frowned

"Hey, no goodbye kiss?"

Itachi only heard the end of the call, and closed his phone. He let out a small laugh. _That neji always playing hard to get._ He put his phone on the table and just stared at the ceiling. He laid and closed his eyes, hoping that tomorrow he would wake up and that his parents would be in the kitchen, just hoping this was all a nightmare.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He threw the glass full of a strong smelled drink towards the wall. The glass shattered against the wall and fell onto the floor. He had lost his career for something so dumb. Now he was here in this shitload until further notice. Why did he think he could of just gotten back to work, not when this was about the uchihas.

Suigetsu walked towards the TV, flipping through different news channels hoping to see something different. However they were all still talking about the car crash that had killed both Fugaku and Mikoto. He let out a groan and threw the remote control as well. He heard footsteps and his mood got even worse, guessing on who would check up on him. That stupid face, no emotion no hint on what was going through that guy's head

"Suigetsu what's with the ruckus"

He let out a laugh, he walked up to him ready to punch him, but that idiot was fast and pinned him to the wall. He hated not knowing who the guy was.

"When can i go back, I have a job and a life. I was told to just look away and fill the report on that guy, why am I still here"

The mysterious man, let go of Suigetsu and pushed him back.

"It seems that someone is digging their nose on how the uchiha's were killed. We can't let you be out and about knowing they can question you, then you will really lose your job. Right now enjoy your vacation time, you'll be back soon"

"How Long is this vacation huh, I have a life"

The man started to walk away with no expression.

"Fuck this man, I was even close to seducing that new Hyuuga doctor...can't believe I agreed to th-"

All of a sudden he got caugh off, the man ha returned fast and grabbed him by the throat, his eyes were no longer calm, they were dark with a bit of red resembling hell. It sent a chill down his spine, trying to push the man away and trying to breath at the same time seem futile

"This Hyuuga, you better not even fucking touch or think about her in anyway…. do you understand"

Trying to say yes was not working, struggling to pull the guy's arm away was a waste of energy. Trying to nod and close his eye to let the man know he understood the message. After a couple of second the man threw him on the ground. His lungs were burning and his throat became irritated the moment his could breathe again. He let out a couple of coughs and quickly crumbled to the wall to get away from the crazy man. His eyes seemed red.

 _Who the hell is this guy, seems like he knows Hyuuga...what was her name.. Hinata, is she part of this, is this guy her boyfriend or something. I should've never said yes to the request, this was getting out of hand._

The man walked away towards the stairs heading to the second floor. Suigetsu was still trying to breath without feeling pressure in his throat. He could hear a laughter. He turned and saw a girl, she was snickering.

"Doctor, you should know to not flirt or fantasize about a girl, especially in front of her beloved"


	7. Chapter 7

He was getting impatient. Walking back and forth from the living room to the kitchen. Deciding on drinking a beer to try and cool down, but seems that his anxiety kept increasing. walking towards the back of the house to try and just breath some nature air. His mentor had told him to just breathe and focus on a goal, it was way to bright and the birds were being loud. His mentor was wrong about nature helping him control his anxiety, but he was right about a certain goal keeping him focused. Taking a gulp from his bottle, this still didn't help his anxiety go down. Ever since last night, that idiot of Suigetsu making a comment about his princess. He needed to go see her, he needed to touch her again. Normally she was the one that helped him control his urges, thats why he needed her again. This mission was to important to fuck up over his anxiety. Letting out a groan he took another chug from his beer. The scenery was nice, there was a lake a few miles down, nothing but forest surrounding them. He never would believed anybody if they told him that he would end up living in such fancy place. Everything was calm and quiet, to quiet for his liking. His thirst of blood was making him spiral out of control. Even though he wanted to kill Suigetsu last night, he wasn't going to disobey orders.

Checking for his phone in his pocket, he called a number knowing this person was going to relieve him of his stress or some of it at least. Walking back towards the kitchen, he threw the bottle in the sink and picked another from the fridge. While holding the phone by the crook of his neck, he saw his knuckles red and bloody. He let out a small laugh and started washing his hands.

"Hey man"

The mysterious man took another chug from his beer, and started to walk towards the front door to gather his things

"Hey let's go hunting"

He heard the other person let out a relieved sigh

"Thank god it's been so long, is she coming to?"

Putting on his other shoe, he picked up the key from the table and headed out the door.

"No, she has cramps or something"

He hung up on the phone and got inside the car, he drank what was left of the beer and threw it towards the house shattering it. He sped out of the house with a smirk on his face.

Inside the house, going up the stairs there was a room with the door halfway open. Suigetsu was walking by carefully, trying to not run into someone. He could hear a small sob coming from said room, seems like someone was trying to get up but kept falling on the ground. It was making a small slippery sound and some moans were heard. Suigetsu started to think perverted thoughts, that maybe someone was masturbating. Clearly from meeting the other girl last night, she seemed wild. Maybe he could get lucky now that the guy left. Getting closer towards the room, he could feel his pants becoming a bit tight from the moans that were getting louder.

Once peeking inside, his boner was long gone, replaced with a mini heart attack. His body froze in fear and his eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing. There was blood on the floor, it was bright red. He saw a blonde girl slowly crawling towards the wall, sobbing quietly. Once she got to the wall she laid on her side. The pool of blood had followed the girl, and it seemed to have stained the rear side of her pants, or was it from her stomach were her hands were desperately trying to put pressure on. Suigetsu swallowed hard, her face was red and swollen, her feet had rings of blood and purple skin forming. She had been tied up. He quickly ran to her and applied pressure on her stomach wound. It was deep, seems she had been stabbed, she let out a cry and tried to push him away from her

"STOP! NO MORE PLEASE"

Suigetsu tried his best fighting the girl in order to keep the blood from flowing out, not trusting his eyes where else she was bleeding from. She kept crying and trying to push him away. He swiftly took his phone out ready to call an ambulance but someone's hand stopped him.

"Now now, lets not be impulsive and do something we might regret"

Suigetsu turned around and saw the girl from last night, her hair as red as the blood on the floor. She pushed her glasses up and started to pick her hair up in a bun. She let out a sigh

"Look at the poor girl, what she needs is a bath to look good again for tonight"

Kneeling down towards the girl, the red hair let out a sigh and picked the blonde one up forcefully, and dragged her towards the bathroom. The girl cried in pain and more blood kept dripping. They were all crazy, she might bleed to death.

"Well Suigetsu, don't just stand there aren't you a doctor"

He couldn't move, what kind of shit did he get himself involved in.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hinata woke up with her heart beating fast. She had dreamed about her ex boyfriend. She sat up on her bed and tried to calm down. Grabbing the sheets of her bed she tried to replace those memories of her being with that man. He was a monster, promising to never hurt her again, yet he would always push her limits and take out his frustration on her.

She got out of bed and started walking towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. She saw the calendar that was on the fridge and saw the date. No wonder she was dreaming about him, in less than a week he will show up again. She couldn't stop trembling, so she slid down onto the floor hugging her legs, trying to suppress the memories.

(" _Hime where are you?"_

 _She could hear him from the living room, she was inside the bathroom locked hoping he would just go to bed. He kept walking around the apartment looking for her, turning on the lights getting closer to the bedroom._

" _Listen I'm getting impatient here, so please come out hime"._

 _His voice gave her chills down her back and goosebumps started to form all over her body. She knew doing this would anger him as well, but she couldn't stop herself, hoping tonight would different. She heard his footsteps getting closer to the door, and he knocked._

" _Come baby you know you are making me horny trying to play like this"_

 _She knew she had to face him, it was now or he would become more angry, so she opened the door. He was tall and handsome, staring down at her with such hopeful eyes. She shivered with excitement seeing how someone can trust her so much. He lifted his hand, hinata closed her eyes and turned her head. He touched her waist and grabbed the handle of the door behind her, closing the bathroom door. Hinata was now leaning against the door with her eyes still closed and shaking with anticipation._

" _Hime, I'm very angry with you, I want to punish you"_

 _Hinata remembered what their therapists said, humor him a bit in order to help his stress. So here she was playing this game that apparently helped her boyfriend become more relaxed. She turned around and felt so nervous._

" _So-sorry, I'm just sc-scare-scared Bec-because you al-alway-always hu-hurt me.."_

 _He was getting excited by the minute, there she was so powerless and beautiful, all for him to damage. He grabbed her hair and pulled harshly on it. Hinata let out a scream and tears started to drop. This got him excited, so he quickly took off his pants and boxers and let out his member free, already dripping._

" _You don't want it right?"_

 _Hinata was scared, every time he spoke with that icy tone. She never knew whether he was in control or not. But she loved him and she was going to help him._

" _I- I don't wan-want it….ple-please st-stop, do-don't ford-force me"_

 _He pushed her head harder against the door and she was feeling the pain from her cheek, he let out a growl and started rubbing against her. Her cheeks became red from the act he was doing, but it was for her beloved._

" _You slut, I don't care if you don't want it, I'm still going to fuck you till you bleed"_

 _Her heart was hurting from the way he talked to her, but she knew this was for the best. He needed this, and she agreed to help him. He rubbed harder against her covered ass. With the other free hand he grabbed her pants and pulled them down, ripping her underwear in the process. She got scared at this point, this was going to far, he said he wasn't going to force her. She tried pushing against the door._

" _H-hey wh-what are yo-you doing! Stop-stop!"_

 _she could hear her blood rushing fast now, this wasn't supposed to happen. She tried grabbing his arm that was holding her head but he kept a firm grip, tears started to come down faster. He kept rubbing himself on her ass. She felt warm but scared at the same time, he was pushing it to far. She let out a cry out and tried to scratch his arm and the sides of his stomach._

" _fuck! Yes, you can't do anything I'll fuck you senseless, you can't fight me"_

 _She was crying now repeating to stop and that it was hurting her head. But it seemed he kept getting excited from it. She let out one more cry_

" _STOP! I DON'T WANT IT!'"_

 _Right after that she heard him let out a strained moaned from his mouth and heavy panting, she felt something wet land on her ass and more dripping down her legs. He kept moaning and leaning on her back. more kept dripping down her back. She kept crying and shaking from the experience._

" _Damn it baby, I came so hard.."_

 _He was panting now and decided to lick her neck. She was still scared on how brutal her boyfriend could be, didn't he see she wasn't acting anymore. She stood there giving him support but she felt scared and fifty from what happened. He kissed her on top of her head, he turned around and slid down the wall bringing him with her. Holding her between his legs and arms he kept shushing her and massaging her arms and legs. She kept crying and held on to his shirt letting out all fears._

" _Sorry hime….."_

 _He felt like shit having those disgusting urges. She was scared and upset and he pushed her to far, but the actual fear in her voice had driven him into the most delicious orgasms. He would make it up to her, he would take her out and buy all the sweets she wanted for the next day._

Hinata let out a sigh, her head leaning on her knees. She let out a couple of tears, and started to take deep breaths. "It's okay, you no longer have to deal with that, just a quick visit and he'll leave again." She got up and headed to her bedroom again, she was meeting sasuke today. Her face became a bit warm, after everything she had gone through with that guy she didn't understand why she had agreed on seeing him again. She quickly rummaged through her wardrobe and decided on regular jeans and a white shirt. "Good, this outfit doesn't even give wrong ideas on going out" she looked at her reflection and decided on brushing her hair and leaving it loose for today. Having it always in a bun or braids hurts her scalp which causes most headaches by the end of the day.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hinata checked her phone again, she had gotten to a cafe near the hospital where she worked. There was no message and it was now 10AM. She let out a sigh, she came early like normal but she was worried that maybe this was just a joke for him, or maybe he did have a girlfriend and that haruno girl was going to make a scandal.

'Oh god, why did we decide this cafe, especially where that girl could see us'

She looked up towards the doors and she saw him scanning the area until his eyes landed on her. 'Wow' he was really handsome, the way the sun was shining from behind him, the way his bangs surrounded his face, those dark eyes th-

"Hello doctor hyuuga"

He was all of a sudden standing in front of her, she had gotten stuck in her thoughts over his looks. 'Gosh she is an adult act like one'

"H-Hi, how are you Uchiha-san"

"Sasuke is fine"

He took a seat and motioned one of the waiters to come to the table, and he looked back towards her with a small smirk forming.

"Well sasuke, then you can call me hinata"

The waiter came and he asked for their orders. Sasuke ordered a black coffee, and hinata decided on green tea and cinnamon bun. Now he was just starting at her, his eyes going down her body and going back to her mouth then her eyes. This was getting uncomfortable, like if she was wearing a bathing suit.

"So hinata, a doctor huh, not just a regular doctor but a surgeon"

"Yeah, i always wanted to help people, especially when they are going through such a scary moment"

"Interesting, and with all this time working i'm glad you accepted to meet with me...after everything"

Hinata's cheeks began to show a dust of pink, and she started to play with her fingers while looking out the window.

"I thought you wouldn't want to see me after that night or at least for making me look like a fool at the restaurant in front of your friend"

Her cheeks had now turned bright red and she was so shocked that he could talk so calmly about such a sensitive topic out in the open where other people could overheard.

"We-well, i was just helping out someone who was intoxicated…..and i'm very sorry about my reaction"

Sasuke found it amusing how she could speak so calmly but her face showed how embarrassed she was about the whole thing. The waiter came back and gave them their orders, she looked relief and started to blow on her drink and taking a sip. 'Those lips….'

"How are you feeling sasuke?"

His train of thought became interrupted.

"What do you mean?" He was confused on what she was asking, if he was okay for the day? The order? Or about his parents…

"Um, with moving back home, and also about your parents"

She looked so sincere, her eyes open to her emotions, she showed actual concern

"Well i'm dealing, just finding new things that kind of makes it hard to grieve in peace and move on. Besides that i'm getting used to being back here….wait, how did you know I moved?"

She jumped a bit and her cheeks started to gain color again.

"Did you ask someone about me hinata"

It wasn't even a question but more of a confirmation. How would she say that she had asked her cousin where he was from and if he was staying here or go back to his hometown, to only find out he used to live here. Not only was it embarrassing to make up a story about the hickey in her neck to her cousin but then to ask about another man.

"My co-cousin, he wo-works with your brother and he told me"

She wasn't lying because neji did tell her all the information, no need to tell him that she had asked in order to change the topic about a hickey. He let out a humm and took a sip of his drink.

"Do you have work today?"

Hinata took her fork and took a piece of her pastry, shaking her head sideways and taking a bite. He smiled a bit, she looked like kid.

"Would you like to hang for the rest of the day?"

She looked up surprised and her cheeks had a dust of pink while she held her fork near her mouth.

"I would love to"

She smiled back at him, and that made his chest feel warm.


	8. Chapter 8

They had walked from the cafe towards the park. The conversations they were having wasn't forced but flowing like a steady stream, awkward silences never came up. After asking each other about their studies, experience through school and any friends that were made while growing up. The family stories weren't brought up, which was a relief for both of them. Sasuke, due to the recent accident and wounds still being fresh, and Hinata since she was still upset and worried by her father's treatment. The transition from one topic to another was calm and never forced, the silence was comforting for both and looking at the view such as trees and others walking by happily helped with their mood.

"Have you travelled?" Sasuke asked while leading them away from the populated walkway that was mostly taken by benches and picnic settings on the grass. The turn he had made, was leading them to a side lake where it wasn't as crowded.

"Well, i travelled due to my studies, i went abroad to study medicine in the Philippines for one semester, then to Paris for another semester, and with my cousin I went to other places such as

Ecuador, Europe. How about you?"

She looked towards his way and noticed how one of his eyebrows was up. She laughed a bit, he looked cute like that. Just as fast his impressed expression had appeared, it became replaced by a

smirk.

"Well i haven't really flown anywhere, furthest i've been is just when i moved from here. From konoha city to Suna city. travelled by car"

"Oh how come?"

Sasuke stood near the lake and leaned on the railing putting his back towards the lake. He shrugged.

"Well it's never to late to travelled"

She tried to encourage him by bumping her elbow with his. He let out a small laugh and nodded.

"You mention your cousin, you don't have any siblings?"

Hinata leaned towards the railing facing the lake and trying to get one of the ducks attention.

"I have a younger sister, her name is Hanabi, and even though Neji is my cousin, i see and care for him as my brother"

Hinata spoke dearly of her sister, explaining how she wasn't annoying, but she intrudes A LOT

"You met neji, remember he was with me at the funeral"

Hinata saw how the ducks fluffed their tails and began to swim away. She let out a small huff and pouted. She straightened back up and was confused to not hearing her companion not answer. She looked and saw how his arms were crossed and stare towards the walkway they had came from. She looked towards the walkway and back to him. She was about to ask what was wrong, but then a cold shiver went down her back.

"Oh my god, i'm sorry i didn't mean…."

Sasuke let out a sigh, of course she met her cousin, he was there at the funeral. The funeral of his parents. The parents that he had avoided and couldn't even spare some time to visit. Those damn letters that were tucked in the closet, his stupid father not being man enough to reach him, and he for being an asshole and not being there when the accident had happened. Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh and turned around, he leaned towards the lake and hinata became tensed, it look like he wanted to dive in. He pushed himself back and pushed all those thoughts towards the back of his mind. Sasuke started following the walkway surrounding the lake, he motioned with his head for hinata to understand and follow him.

"How was college, tell me how stressful it was to become a surgeon"

Hinata understood he wanted to talk about something else and she complied. She spoke about how many years she put for medicine school and how she had gotten accepted to work at the hospital. Sasuke listened and found it interesting that she was a very sweet girl, honest not just in words but also in expressions. She spoke so expressively, her worried face of how hard college and exams for medicine had been a struggle, how she tried to always stay up late or pull an all nighter due to the extensive reading the professors had assigned.

"Wow so you never handed a homework or essay late?"

She looked up towards sasuke proud and shook her head.

"Nope, always early or on time. I always made sure to do my work early so i could have more time to study for the other classes"

" so then what would you do for fun after taking an exam"

Hinata's smile got even bigger and her eyes had a glow to them. This seemed important, and whatever the answer was going to be, sasuke had already decided he was going to take her out to that place or that activity she was about to mention. He wanted to see that expression again.

"I would go to the library and pick a memoir written by any author that had it tough making it to where they are now, they are so interesting how some start with nothing and become such wonderful people. It was such a great reward to see others make it through harder obstacles, it gave me courage to keep going with my studies"

He liked the way she spoke about these books, her eyes glowing and her gentle smile and it looked cute the way she was trying to make him curious about these books. Maybe he should read one. He let out a low laugh, she looked at him confused but happy.

"Here i was expecting something like going out with some friends or partying for getting an exam over with"

Hinata's glow disappeared, she put her hands in her pockets and tried to kick a pebble out of her way. This did not look good, how did they get to that point.

"Well not to be a downer, but i didn't have many friends in college….i was to busy with schoolwork"

Hinata didn't want to open about that part of her life. Whether she was lying or not, it was still to early to ask further about it. But she did seem the type to prefer quiet places over those people that prefer partying. It didn't sit well with him this feeling, the fact that she was upset, upset him!

"Oh i see, yet it wasn't hard of us to become friends at the club that night"

Like pressing a button, she automatically became red and her eyes widened by that comment. He wanted to laugh, but it was time to just talk about what happened that night or about what hadn't happened. ' _ **Control yourself sasuke, leave pride on the side for now'**_

"I found out some upsetting news that afternoon, which why it explained my behaviour towards you that night at the club"

She faced the floor and her hair fell over trying to cover her face, but that didn't stop Sasuke from spotting her pink cheeks. She was so brave, how can a surgeon be so open about their emotions. It really was freshening and also tempting. ' _ **Don't push it, she's at her limit…..maybe one small nudge"**_

"Well then again your outfit was very intriguing maybe that's why it brought out that side of me"

This was as close as he was going to get to an apology. Her feet tried to dig the grass under them, seems she wanted the earth to just swallow her whole in order to escape this conversation. They were having such a nice time together, why did he bring up that topic. She could explain that her friend and co-worker had made her put on that dress, how they forced her to go to the club, how she didn't want to be surrounded by people and opted on going to the bar. She can easily explain her reasons but the memory of him touching her and kissing her everywhere kept popping up. It was getting to hot.

" _Kitty spread yourself for me" Sasuke took her legs and tried to position himself between them. He looked at her with dark lustful eyes, his hands were massaging her thighs and reaching to slide her underwear off. She felt pressure in her intimate are, as he slid his index finger up and touched her sacred button. "Aah!...wa-wai...god". She couldn't even formulate a sentence, he was making circular motions with his finger on her button. The waves of pleasure kept coming. His face was so full of emotions, his eyes kept looking back and forth from her face to her lips down her chest. He moved closer and started kissing her neck. "Wait! You're dr-drunk… and we hmpfff!" He shut her up by taking control of her mouth, she felt something hard against her center, she knew what it was and it was warm and big. She knew this was getting way out of hand, his seductive eyes and body was a distraction._ ' _ **I'm not going to let this happen again'**_ _. She didn't know him but her heart and body did react towards his touch, but she still didn't know him._ _ **There were two options, either push him off and lock him in the bedroom since he was drunk and all…...OR-**_ _her mind went blank when he pinched her nipple and rubbed her intimate part harder with his. Her body started to get even warmer and she could feel herself getting wet down there._ _ **OR! JUST FINISH HIM OFF! THIS IS CRAZY I CAN'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HIM**_ (clearly sasuke was the one taking advantage) _Hinata moved her head towards the side and enjoyed a few more thrusts of his hardened member with her wet clothed pussy. "Look at you kitty, you look more beautiful with your mouth open like that making those noises for me" She looked back with hooded eyes towards him, she moved her hand down towards his pants and started unbuckling his pants. She maneuvered her hand towards his member and she gently grabbed it. He let out a hiss and brought his head down to rest by her neck. She started to massage him, down and up movements and then slipping her thumb over his members' head spreading his juices to make it easier to jerk him off. "Fuck kitty…...agh!...more!" Hinata's face became red and hot from hearing this built man whispering to not stop in her ear, she felt a feeling of accomplishment in her chest knowing she was the one making him feel like this. She missed his kisses and attention on her, her nipples were hard searching for those hands that were giving her sweet torture._ _ **STOP IT, JUST FINISH THIS QUICK AND HE'LL GO TO BED!**_ _Thinking back to her original plan, she rubbed faster and she could feel he was close. She gave a few more strokes and he came, oh he came hard. "FUCK!" his member twitched and all of a sudden her hand was a sticky mess. She slowly massaged him and it still kept spilling out onto his boxers. He let out a breath and he laid on top of hinata. She took her hand out of his pants, slowly pushing him off of her she finally sat up and tried to regulate her breathing. Her wet cavern was pulsating, heart still beating fast, but her head was formulating so many things such as not trying to finish with him, and her head shaming her for being like this and enjoying being forced and submissive. She did her best to calm down and went to bed, tomorrow morning she would be able to just kick him out knowing he is sober._

"HELLOO!"

Sasuke waved his hand in front of her, but she seemed to be ignoring him. Her face was still red. He moved closer to her face to make sure her only vision was of his annoyed face, he wasn't used to being ignored.

"Hey hinata, foc-"

THUD!

Sasuke couldn't finish his comment, he had been buttheaded (hard) and now his forehead was aching.

"ow, that really hurt"

He started to get irritated now, she ignores him and then hits him. He massaged his forehead for a bit and then saw her crouching down holding her head as well. His anger disappeared and worry started to invade. She seemed so fragile so maybe she was hurting more.

"Hey what's wrong with you?"

With no answer, he just stood there waiting for her next movement. People walking past them were starting to stare at him. Most of them where whispering things while staring at her form on the floor. He crouched next to her, but this time he kept his distance in order to not repeat the same reaction as before. Before he could ask her again, he could hear mumbling. So he leaned in closer

"What are you saying?"

More mumbling, so he leaned ever closer, putting his ear practically under her hand covered face. People walking by were starting to look at him nervous as if he had hurt the girl.

"Can't hear you hinata"

She fan opened her fingers and her eyes could be seen, with very red cheeks that put tomatoes to shame.

"I'm sorry about that night, you were drunk and i offered to help but you got touchy and then things escalated and you were touching me and it got hot and you were touch-"

Sasuke put his hands on top of her hands in order to stop the quick blabbers that were coming out of her. They were in a public setting, and all that was easily heard was the part she said 'touching her' and that really wouldn't help the situation they were in right now. Whatever he had done that night was beyond what he could remember, it clearly showed that it made the girl uncomfortable, the time they were having was actually enjoyable compare to the other outings he has been with other girls. When he meant outings, he meant picking them up at bars never dates. He felt bad for making her go through this, but he wouldn't apologize, hell no, sasuke wasn't going to apologize for something he didn't know he did. However he wasn't going to stop hanging out with her. So he will do the same thing he always told every girl after a sexual encounter

"I was just teasing, just forget that night and let's just move forward. I was drunk and i don't' remember that well what happened"

Well almost close to what he normally tells the other girls, since it never went beyond 'forget last night and forget me and get out'. Hinata's eyes were wide and glassy, she slowly started nodding. He let go of her hands and got up. He extended his hand in order to help her up, and she took it. Her embarrassment slowly began to dissipate " **thank god, i don't think i would of been able to tell him".** Sasuke saw her calm down and pulled her towards the walkway to finish the park. " **That's better, i don't think i would of admitted to knowing how i groped her in the morning and knowing i could of forced her to lose her virginity"**

Both of them were now walking side by side sharing more stories of their lives before the Uchiha accident. Even though it was awkward between them, they were now walking closer than before and occasionally their hands would bump and slowly their pinkies would hook together.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o00o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o

NEXT DAY

Naruto was reading shino aburame's daily routine report. Seemed that he would get out of the house at 7 in the morning and get a coffee at the cafe near the hospital. Always arriving at 8 to work, his shift would be all morning with visiting patients and then some surgeries in the afternoon. After work he would just head home. Saturdays he always went to 'insectropolis' museum, and drew some beetles or just read a book. During the interview, shino seemed calm and collected, always answering with enough details to show how Mikoto Uchiha's injury had affected her death. His daily routine seemed to be the same all week before and after the accident. He was a dead end. Naruto let out a sigh and put shino's file in the bin titled "safe". He went on to check Hinata hyuuga's file. Her report stated how repetitive her routine was, take her car to work and spend the whole day and some time nights in the hospital. Rarely did she leave the hospital which can normally assume that she either made her own food or bought lunch and dinner at the hospital food court. Her weekends mostly were of her going grocery shopping and going back home. He kept skimming her report on what could be based from interviews of coworkers and grocery management and videotapes. He was about to close her file until he saw the red circle on a specific date. He brought up the calendar on his computer to be checked.

"February 9, 8PM. No way"

The report had said she left work early that day, had postpone some surgeries for the next day. Then seen at the club 'PICASO' around 10PM and gone home with sasuke. **No way this has to be wrong, that was the night sasuke left me and itachi at home.** Naruto went to the last page and found the CD wich should contain the evidence of her meeting sasuke. He put the CD in the computer and the file popped up. The view was of the bar, and sasuke was at the end of the bar, there was an empty seat. A woman with a white dress walked towards the bar and sat next to him. From the back her curves looked sexy, the dress had snugged her body very well. But then he noticed how she had touched sasuke, and initiated a conversation.

Naruto let out a groan, he couldn't believe it. He fast forward a bit and saw sasuke stumble out of view, with hinata talking to the bartender one last time and then running after him. **This is not looking good, not at all. How did she know sasuke was there.** He kept rummaging through her report, but it just showed her most of the time working. Even before the accident, the week before had been normal or over work hours at the hospital. There was one more page, of her routine on the normal days she goes grocery shopping, but she had gone out and met with sasuke. Pictures of them drinking coffee and then walking by the park, another picture of them leaning by the lake, and then another of both of them crouching but their faces were blocked. Then another shot of them walking side by side, hinata smiling looking towards him and sasuke's face of serenity, while their fingers were interlocked.

Naruto threw the folder on his desk and quickly started calling sasuke, but by the second ring he hung up. He took his hand over his face and let out a breath, he scratch his head and looked outside his office window. **He doesn't know about the investigation, this girl she is getting close to him way to fast.**

Naruto took his black sweater with orange stripes and badge. He was heading out to get her working hours and to see what other days she has moved her surgeries, he will even go far as a year of her working there to be sure who she was.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a week since that day she spent with sasuke. They had met three times for lunch and just hung out and talk about how there day was going. He had explained how he was thinking about staying home longer than normal due to a company's project. He was getting annoyed with how the lawyers had come out with different contracts that only focused on the company's benefit, and that really didn't help him since it wouldn't convinced the people to move somewhere else. She had tried to listen to him and told her how most of the time neji goes through the same thing. By the second time they met, sasuke had asked her for ideas on what she would get in order to move somewhere else. Just remembering the conversation really left her feeling sad that she couldn't help him since every thing he threw at her, she would decline.

" _Okay we have an hour to hang before you ditch me"_

 _Sasuke said it with a teasing tone, but he seemed a bit annoyed since his eyebrows were furrowed. She let out a small laugh and guided him towards a table they were now used to sitting. It was towards the side of the cafe, far from the kitchen and incoming guests. She enjoyed sitting away from noise but still prefer to watch others walking by outside. Also in case she were to see her interns run around looking for her, she could see them right away._

" _I don't mean to ditch you, it's just sometimes you're boring"_

 _Sasuke's eyebrow rose so high and felt a bit hurt from that comment. But he let out a laugh as well. He knew his kitty could bite back if pushed to far._ " _ **My kitty….it's not like they were dating, she wasn't his…..or anybody's"**_ _that last thought made him feel unsettled, for some reason he really didn't like the idea of another man touching her or see those curves that he had once saw. He pulled out the chair for her and then moved towards his seat._

" _Well let me enlighten you today with work stuff instead of my boring stories about me"_

 _Hinata smiled towards him gesturing she was listening, while reaching for the menu. She had skipped breakfast since she no longer had food in her house due to instead of going grocery shopping she had gone to hang with sasuke._

" _The company's lawyers are not understanding that i want the families to benefit from this, they keep sending me contracts that are just going to get denied and it's annoying"_

 _Hinata looked up from her menu and started biting her lower lip while staring nowhere in particular._

" _Well maybe you should go to these families and ask them yourself what would be the right thing to get in order to move out"_

 _Sasuke looked at her with an amazed look, of course that makes perfect sense. To give what the family exactly wants. He needed help in order to see what a common person would want._

" _That's a good idea hinata, let me interview you"_

 _The waiter had come to ask for their order. Sasuke had picked a black coffee while hinata chose green tea and a ham sandwich. The waiter tried to move closer to sasuke and offering one of their special cakes of the day. Hinata had felt uncomfortable at the beginning, the girl was trying to lean down and show her cleavage to sasuke and changing her voice to a seductive one when speaking to him. Her stomach tied into a knot, she really didn't enjoy the attention of girls that sasuke would get whenever they were out. But she felt at ease when sasuke ignored her and just told her that they were in a hurry, he made a short comment of "you can leave" and the waiter had left with a sad face and pout for failing. She looked back at him, and saw how his smirk fit him really well. That bone structure, the way his chin and cheekbones were so nicely shape. How she had felt those lips on her -_

" _Hello, you're spacing out again hinata"_

 _She felt her face burn up again._

" _Sorry, interview me for what?"_

 _Sasuke settled himself a bit better on his chair and leaned his chin on his hands._

" _I want to see what could be good things to offer to those family. Let me offer you things to see if you would be willing to move out"_

 _She understood and nodded._

" _I'll pay how much your house and property is worth"_

 _She thought hard about it, her house didn't really cost that much so there would no real profit. Since the houses in the market were now more expensive so it wouldn't even cover for a deposit on a new home._

" _No sorry"_

 _He let out a huff, thinking she was going to make this easy. But it was nice to know she was really thinking personally, because this is how the others were really going to be._

" _How about, seven hundred thousand"_

 _Hinata was surprised, this would definitely would cover for a new house. She thought on getting a house closer to work that way she didn't have to drive as much. But then she wouldn't be able to be closer to grocery shop she enjoys going to since she likes spending time with the old lady that tends it._

" _Umm i don't think i need money"_

 _Sasuke kept thinking, he couldn't offer more than that to each family. So what else would he offer._

" _How about a job in the company regarding on your education status"_

 _Yeah he would try to open up some spaces for new workers. Maybe as cleaners or just simple task work._

" _I already have a job"_

 _He needed a tylenol, he could feel a pressure in his head building up._

" _I can pay for your kids tuition for school and college"_

" _I don't have kids"_

" _A one month vacation wherever you want to go"_

" _I have nowhere i want to go, besides can't just go for vacation that long since i have patients"_

 _He wanted to bang his head now. He let out a long sigh. Hinata felt bad she really wasn't making it easier. She reached out to his hand and grabbed them._

" _Sorry but i kind of like where i'm living"_

 _Sasuke grabbed her hands and put it on the side of his face. He moved his face towards her palm and breathed in. she smell of latex and vanilla. But having her hand, made him relax a bit. He looked at her, and he almost laughed since her face was pink and she was staring anywhere else besides his eyes. It was true though, there could be some people that would move out just like that because of money, but there was going to be some that will be like hinata, they might like where they live. No matter what you offer they could still deny. He let out a frustrated sigh again._

" _We-well May-maybe….you should go and talk to them, see how they are and what they need. Sometimes is better than what they want"_

 _He was so impressed with her, she was so pure with her emotions and so smart. Of course he needed to go down there and just talk to them and see their way of living and offering them what would be beneficial for them. He felt better now, he turned towards her hand again and kissed her wrist. She was getting redder by the second._

 _ **Yeah nobody deserves to cause those blushes except me**_ _. The waiter came back and Hinata took her hand back. They kept talking about other things such as Hinata's cousin always calling Itachi._

Even though he told her that she did indeed help, it felt like she had caused him some stress and she didn't like the feeling of making his life harder. She kept checking each of her patients and it seemed to be a slow day. She saw her comrade Tenten so she decided to say hi.

"Hello Tenten"

"Hey Hinata! How are you doing?"

They both started walking together.

"I'm good, how about you?"

"All good as well, I need to go out again by the way your friend Temari is really great to hang with, since that night we became really good friends. We should go out again"

Hinata felt a sweat drop down her forehead. Last time she ended getting manhandled by a man she barely knew and had to offer her bed. **Even though you like the way he touched you and now you hang out with him on ...dates?**

"No thank you Tenten-Chan, that one night is enough for this year for me"

Hinata started to walk a bit faster knowing that she wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Oh come Hinata, this time we won't let you out of our sight. I'll try to keep all those weirdos away from you, just how I defended you at the restaurant with that freak grabbing you"

Her cheeks flared, she knew who that freak she was talking about. Sasuke was nothing but a nice guy, he seemed cold on the exterior by the way he talks but he was caring and sweet inside.

"He is not a freak Tenten please don't say that since you don't know him that well"

All of a sudden there was a glint in tenten's eyes, they had arrived to the main desk. There were interns running around, nurses walking from each room some with bedpans and others with bags of blood tubes. Some would say it was a busy day, but this was actually a close to normal work day. Tenten was thinking on how to lead the conversation, she noticed that hinata was always quiet and kept to herself. Temari and Tenten had met in college and had clicked right away. It was very easy to be open with each other, their characters were the same and the way they liked to go out was also similar. Even though they chose different careers they still kept in touch, then Temari had told her that Hinata had been her friend since high school and that she had been a shy girl. However these weeks had shown that the hinata Temari was talking about was a different then the one she was working with. Still though she felt that she wanted to be friends with her.

"Hmm you're right i don't know him that well, what kind of person is he?"

Tenten casually took a random folder from the desk and started scanning through it, Temari had told her that Hinata tends to close off when the questions are direct. So here she was dying to know why Hinata was being defensive to that sexy pervert, no matter how handsome he still manhandled her. Hinata was trying to think how to describe Sasuke, she didn't know him that well. They weren't friends…..yet? She really enjoyed spending time with him, he had humor….dark humor but humor nonetheless. Hinata started to crack her fingers and humming. Then the only thing that popped in her head was how committed he is with the project he is in charge for work.

"Well from what i know so far, he doesn't like to take advantage of others…...is very honest, brutally honest I would say, and has strong moral rules"

Hinata started smiling when she went back to remembering the interview sasuke had given her. He really was caring. She turned to see her comrade, the folder she was holding was hiding her nose and mouth, the only thing that was visible was her eyes with wrinkles surrounding them. It seemed she was smiling, he let out a couple of coughs and put down the folder. Hinata felt her cheeks warm up. Why had she talked about him, she was never that open with anybody except for certain people.

"Wow umm, sorry for assuming the worst…..seems like he is a nice guy…."

Tenten just wanted one more push, so she held onto the desk and started pushing herself back and forth and kept balance on her heels and toes. Looking other places to not scare hinata off.

"So then sounds like you guys have been on dates before….have you been hanging out with him?"

Hinata didn't feel any intense gaze, and it seemed Tenten wasn't really paying attention to her. But it's true though, has she been on a date with him? The coffee meet ups don't really count as one, but how about that day they hung out at the park. They had held….pinkies?..she enjoyed spending time with him.

"Not really…."

"Is he a friend?.."

"Um well…. I think"

She didn't know that much about him besides what his work area is. Does she want to know more? ' _ **He is nice to hang with and I feel comfortable with him'**_ maybe it was time to come out of her shell. Temari was always pushing her to spend time with others.

Tenten got a message, she noticed it was a group message. Her eyes gleamed and she typed back a confirmation. She showed Hinata the message.

"You should invite him for this, since you guys are just friend there is no harm in bringing him along"

Hinata read

 **Just did an 11 hour surgery and it was a success, I'm hosting a celebration party this weekend. Bring booze and food all welcome. Unless you are an intern, don't show up or I'll make you do rounds for three months. ~ Ino**

"Oh umm no I don't think so" Hinata saw one of her interns and noticed he was holding a catheter with a worried face. She noticed he needed help. Tenten followed her.

"Come on Hinata it's a great opportunity to meet coworkers, and bring your guy friend"

Hinata took the supplies and motion the intern to lead her to the patient's room. They all walked towards an elderly lady. Hinata did a quick glance of the patients folder.

"Morning , how are we feeling today" Hinata moves towards the side of the bed

"I'm good doctor Hyuuga, any new stories for me today?"

Tenten just leaned towards the door frame and let out a sigh. Before Hinata could answer.

"Yes she does actually, she's made a guy friend and won't invite him to a party"

Hinata rolled her eyes and started cleaning the opening on the side of the lady's stomach. Before she could attach the catheter, her hand was slapped away. She looked up confused.

"Is that true doctor? You won't go out with a handsome man?"

Tenten dramatically put her hand on her chest and covered her eyes as well.

"She won't even bring him to meet her friends"

The lady looked so surprised and was just staring at Hinata for confirmation that this was true.

" please let me just finish this so you can keep resting"

"Listen child, Once you reach an age you won't be able to enjoy the things that you could enjoy now. Look at me, wasting in this hospital and urinating out of a bag. Don't overthink things, it's good to be working but you also deserve some fun. How about I let you finish this only if you agree to go to the party"

Hinata looked into the pleading eyes of the old lady, then to Tenten who was staring up to the ceiling, and her intern! He was nodding with his thumbs up towards her.

"Fine, I'll go"

"Yes!" Tenten jumped with her fists in the air, she took her phone out and started texting. Hinata motiented her intern to take a closer look for next time.

' _ **I really need to go grocery shopping, and hopefully Sasuke won't mind me inviting to something like this'**_

 _ **O0o0o0o0o0O0o0o0o0o0O0o0o0o0o0O0o0o0o0o0O0o0o0o0o0O0o0o0o0o0O0o0o0o0o0O0o**_

Sasuke had arrived at the area where the company wanted to build their new building. He had brought one of the lawyers that he could tolerate. He was in his late twenties but not old enough to have been corrupted. He was actually one of the few that offered to accompany him while the others just groan about how dumb the idea was. Sasuke remember reading his workers folder before coming down. Shikamaru Nara, a very bright man who can alway diffuse any trouble the company had thrown their way, his understanding of how the law works seems like child's play for him and that's why he could easily fine loopholes. Sasuke let out a sigh ' _ **no wonder the company was able to steal so much from others'**_

He looked at the Nara guy, he seemed quiet and bored most of the time. At least he didn't bother with unnecessary things, which is why it was bothering him why this guy decided to offer to help. He seemed to always want to do nothing.

They kept walking and started noticing the environment of the town. The roads where basically gravel and there was dirty water by the pedestrian sidewalk. There were a couple of group of men just standing outside watching them. Most of the houses were average looking, few had broken windows or cardboard covering them. One of the men had stood up from the steps of a house and flexed his muscles while the rest had just laughed. It seemed others were armed as well.

As they kept walking a few blocks it seemed that the town was getting better. It seemed that they had past by a gang area, and now it was mostly of families. The streets were still unkept and the houses seemed old but it was surrounded with a relaxed atmosphere.

"Why did we have to leave the car so far away? We could of just driven by to get a glimpse"

Shikamaru only became more relaxed as the distance between them and the gang men increased.

"This is better to understand how the locals feel when walking by, clearly that area we passed is for gangs, and yet there is regular families just a couple of blocks away"

Shikamaru understood what Sasuke was hinting at, this place can already be unsafe for those that try to maintain a a civil life. This was actually a win for them, since it wouldn't be that hard to convince others to move away. They both were wearing office clothes, however they had decided to left their jacket in the car, so they were only wearing office pants with a white button shirt for Sasuke and black for Shikamaru. Shikamaru felt that they stood out, even if they were to roll their sleeves up to their elbow they would not fit in.

"Shikamaru did you look up where the school is?"

By hearing his name, he closed his eyes and remembered the name of the streets, he knew the school was in the center of the town. Looking around he saw that they should be three blocks away.

"Three blocks this way, and we should be passing the park as well"

Shikamaru led the way and Sasuke followed behind. Sasuke looked around and noticed how most of the houses kept their blinds down so even though they were far from the other side of town they still kept to themselves. Hopefully this wouldn't affect them when they would need to talk to the locals in person. Shikamaru let out a sigh and mumbled something along the lines of troublesome

"Mister Uchiha this is the park that was marked on the map"

"Sasuke is fine, and this is it?"

They looked at a gravel area, it could of been around 12 to 13 hundred square feet of just dirt, there were a couple of swings that were broken or ready to be broken. What looked like to be an are for basketball was just a post with a garbage can as a hoop. The rest just had over grown grass or just dirt.

"Well this became a very easy project don't you think"

Sasuke tried not to get upset, he knew that Shikamaru had said wasn't a question more a statement. He tried not to feel to dirty about the situation. He was actually hoping that it was a nice area where the families would want to stay but now it just felt like he was going to just do what his father always had done. Use their economic and social status to offer the ones with less luck the life they couldn't obtain on their own. He would have to be careful on how they would approach the locals.

Sasuke motion Shikamaru to show the school. And after 10 minutes of walking they had reached a middle school. It seemed a decent size to hold the middle schoolers, so not everything was bad.

"What about the high school? "

Sasuke turned towards Shikamaru so he could lead the way again, but his lawyer just stood there hinting towards the school. Sasuke raised one of his eyebrows in a questioning manner. Shikamaru nodded towards the school and realization hit Sasuke.

"I'm assuming elementary school as well"

Shikamaru didn't give him answer which proved his point. The school in front them was all three schools of high school, elementary and middle school. All the kids were squished in this building. Sasuke let out a sigh.

"Alright I think we have everything we need Shikamaru, let's go back"

Shikamaru let out a sigh and unbuttoned the top of his shirt, he didn't want to walk pass the gang area again, but it seemed it was unavoidable. At least this proposal will be easy to make. Sasuke noticed what his partner was doing, and he started to unbutton his long sleeve to roll it up. It seemed a small dispute was going to happen anyway. Good thing he left all his belongings in the car. He saw Shikamaru stretch his shoulders and arm, and Sasuke let out a quiet laugh, maybe this would help with some of his stress and anger.

' _ **Damn I should of worn a darker color shirt, hopefully it won't get dirty as much as I think it will get'**_


	10. Chapter 10

"This way officer, Doctor Tsunade told me that she will be dropping by with all the records"

Naruto followed the nurse into what looked like to be a conference room where the hospitals director would hold up meeting. He went in and took of his orange jacket, he was wearing a black shirt and jeans, with his favorite orange sneakers. He settled himself at the head chair of the table and leaned his chin on his hands. He furrowed his eyebrows, took a deep breath and let it out. He slammed his hands on the table and pushed the chair backwards.

"I'M THE BOSS!"

Naruto looked around and started walking with his hands behind his back.

"So you say there is no case? Well how about all of this evidence I have right here hmmmm…"

He motioned with his hands to an invisible folder he was waving in the air. Naruto could hear the fake comments.

"Now now, i understand you guys aren't as good as me, how can you compare to me. The handsome, intelligent, and cunning Uzumaki. I found the killer you all say didn't exist" He thrusted his fist into air with a victory smile and his eyes closed.

Without him noticing Tsunade had opened the door while holding two boxes with lots of papers in them. She was excited to see her god son since it has been a long time since the last dinner they went out for. She wasn't expecting to catch him acting one of his fantasies. She could just interrupt him, but she has had a long day, doctors arguing about who gets the Operating Room, dealing with Interns, arranging quotas for the departments of the hospitals, and trying to open her new idea of a free clinic. Nah she could interrupt him in a bit, she wanted to know how her favorite and only god son tells those envious agents how he was the one to solve said case.

Naruto stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged to his imaginary competitor  
" I told you Kiba, now everyone i'm going to go tell the family the killer has been caught, i'll be on TV explaining how the town is safe because of me, and let's be honest, i'm going to get hired for the FBI now, going to sleep with all the gorgeous mod-"

There was a loud cough coming from behind him. He turned around and saw his godmother clearing her throat with a frown on her face.

' _ **Oh geesh did she hear everything'**_

"Hey Baa-chan"

He quickly went to aid her by picking up both of the boxes of her arms. The moment he turned around, she landed a punch at the back of his head. He let out a pain groan and turned around with teary eyes asking why.

"Don't be saying stupid things, do you know how many patients I get different STD's that they have contracted from one night stands"

She got near him, and he tried to back away scared of another hit from her, she was smaller than her but she had the hand of a hammer. She eyed his entire body and let out a thinking humm, then she turned him around and started pinching his sides.

"You aren't eating a lot, you have a few dark circles under your eye, and you stink, why aren't you taking care of yourself properly mister"

"Heyyy i don't smell!"

Tsunade turned around to grab a chair, Naruto quickly raised his arm and smelled quickly his armpits. He almost made a noise, ' _ **damn when was the last time I washed that sweater, because I showered this morning'**_ but he immediately put it down to not get noticed. He went back to the boxes and found a couple of folders for all three doctors that he was now investigating. Suigetsu had 1 box for his history and Aburame Shino as well, however it was odd that Hyuuga Hinata's was a half full box.

"Hey baa chan, I thought you told me all three of them started working around the same time, why doesn't she have the same amount of patients as the other guys"

Naruto started organizing schedule folders and patients they had seen the last year. He started going through Doctor Aburame Shino schedule, basically skimming since he already knew the guy was pretty normal. Just a creepy guy who loves bugs.

"Well she's a great doctor, better than suigetsu of course, but she always needs to take three days off every month to deal with family issues, that kind of hinders her from getting more cases compare to the others that work more hours"

Naruto kept a mind note about the 3 days off every month. He would look into that later on. He kept skimming shino's schedule and it all seem to be normal, not even sick days were taken off.

"Wow this aburame guy never gets sick huh, he really is dedicated to making money"

Tsunade let out a scoff and took her hair out of a pony tail to braid again.

"No Naruto, he works a lot for his patients, he barely reminds me that I have to give him a paycheck, the only one I would be focused if I were you, would be that Suigetsu guy"

Naruto pushes all of shino's information towards the side and glanced at Suigetsu's files. They were the same as well the only difference was that he had a couple of sick days here and there. He had a few scheduled surgeries as well so Naruto just skipped over that. Then he kept looking for any vacation days taken beforehand.

"When was the last time Suigetsu went on vacation? Because it doesn't show he hasn't taken any days in the past year"

Tsunade leaned back and started spinning slowly by pushing herself with her feet.

"Well then He hasn't taken vacation in a long time, still though he can't just email me he needs personal days and leave"

Naruto now thought it was normal for someone to just go on vacation, but his godmother was right. There was no heads up and he just left. He kept checking until a familiar name came up, Hiro smith, that was the drunk driver that had crashed into the uchiha's. Suigetsu has been in the Emergency room for that night, Naruto kept reading his shift that day. Something wasn't adding up. He went back to January, all surgeries were scheduled. Then to February, he would be called in for consults for surgeries, March he would have patients transferred from other hospitals to get a second opinion. April, still he would never take charge of the ER floor. He kept checking the following months up to September, they all had been him with patients or called by other doctors to assist.

"Umm baa-chan, can you explain this to me, how come Suigetsu is never on the Pitt for the emergency patients?"

Tsunade, had finished braiding her hair, and she stood up to walk towards Naruto to understand his question.

"Well he isn't the chief of the ER, so he normally doesn't work there, only with patients that get admitted through appointments or transferred from other hospitals"

Naruto then showed Tsunade all of the normal schedules of the doctor and then showed her the one with November 12. Tsunade skimmed and didn't understand what Naruto was hinting at.

"He worked the whole day in the ER, he had no surgeries for that day. Why would someone change their schedule like that for that specific day"

Tsunade noticed what her godson was thinking now. Of course, normally a doctor would have one or two surgeries a day but he had nothing. She tried to think if the regular chief of the ER was missing that day, but doctor Gai would never take a sick day and even if he was to miss a day, he would leave doctor Lee in charge.

Naruto took his pad from his back pocket and jotted down the note of Suigetsu schedule time for that specific day. Then he kept searching but it seemed that he had gone back to regular schedules and then the email of taking personal days.

He leaned back and let out a sigh, he turned to look at his godmother, she had a worry look.

"Naruto oh god, what is this case about? Don't tell me I have a killer working for this hospital"

She felt worried and nauseous at the same time, how could she not have noticed. She has heard rumors that he was annoying would try to flirt with coworkers but he never broken any rules.

"Relax, I'm just doing some research, there is no killer in your hospital"

' _ **Oh god I can't tell her what's really happening'**_

Naruto started to chuckle and did his trademark scratch behind his head. He got up and bumped tsunade's head to get her to stop thinking too much.

"Hey relax, nothing to worried about, how about you go back to your job, I'm almost done here okay"

Tsunade was still worried, she knew the last person he needed to check was Hinata Huuyga, she was such a caring and gentle person, it would destroy her if there was something bad about her. She let out a sigh and just tried to focus on her hospital today. When Naruto walked her to the door, they both found Sakura about knock.

"Naruto?"

The moment he saw the pink hair, his heart jumped. He had been trying to get a hold of her for some time but they had both been busy.

"Hey Sakura-chan, how are you?"

"I'm okay how about you?"

"I'm good just doing some catching up with Tsunade here"

Naruto smiled while pushing his godmother out of the office. She got upset and punched his arm.

"I get the message I'm leaving, geesh, Sakura I hope everything is well"

Sakura turned to her mentor and nodded, she had forgotten what she came here for.

"Yeah actually I wanted to show you some X rays, but Naruto can you wait for me for a bit so we can talk"

Naruto modded happily, and waved as both doctors started to walk away while talking about a patient.

He let out a sigh and closed the door. He now had the last doctor to go over. While skimming the schedules and number of patients she sees. It all seemed normal, she did her regular hours in the Pitt of ER, and regular time with appointments. But what stood out where the days she would always ask off. It was consistent, Tsunade had been right that Hinata takes 3 days off every month. It showed it wasn't an early weekend off which what Naruto had assume it could be. If she had a family emergency every month it would make sense to leave on a Thursday or Friday. But it seemed her patterns were always on the 9, 10, 11 of every month. He noticed that they were now December 2. He would have to keep an eye on her for those days if she really leaves to go see her family.

He did a last time check to make sure he hadn't missed any information. It was now two hours later since Tsunade and Sakura left. He gather all the folders in the boxes and left them there. He now had new task to give to his partner, and hopefully a date with his beautiful pink hair crush.

Naruto headed towards the main lobby of the hospital. This is normally where he would wait for Sakura, since she always ended up talking to some patients family members or drop off some paperwork. He looked at his watch and noticed it was around 6 in the afternoon. Just in time, he saw his crush walking down the stairs with her regular day clothes and a folder in hand. She waved towards him and he waved back. He walked towards and heard how she was leaving instructions to check up on someone every hour on their sugar levels.

"Hey gorgeous, how are you"

Naruto open his arms to hug her, yet he was still ready to be pushed away by her. But it never came, he actually felt arms surround him and her fragrance under his nose. She hugged him tightly and he became worried.

"Sakura what's wrong?"

Sakura just wanted to feel that she had someone that loved her and wanted to be with her. It wasn't Sasuke and she knew it, but she needed some comfort and Naruto was here giving it to her.

"Nothing just a long day at work"

She felt how his hands went through her hair and how he tried to massage her head.

"Well if you want we could go get something to eat and watch a movie at my place? I'm done with my stuff so I'm free all night"

She looked up at him, he was everything she wanted in a guy, caring, understanding to put her first. But she wanted that from the dark eye with raven hair. She wanted the cold state to become loving and for him to whisper sweet nothings. She grabbed Naruto's hand and agreed to spending time with him. While they were both walking towards naruto's car, Sakura took her phone out and noticed a couple of messages from her family and one from Ino.

"Remember Ino"

Sakura slid into the passenger seat while Naruto closed the door and jogged to his side. Once he was settled in the car and turned it on, he took his hand and put it in sakura's thigh.

"Yeah, loud blonde, rings a bell"

Sakura let out a groan and rolled her eyes, she put her hand on top of his to get some warmth.

"She is having a party this weekend"

Naruto's eyes started to shimmer with joy, he squeezed her thigh in approval.

"We should bring Sasuke as well Don't you think, he should go out more"

Naruto slowly lost his smile, he took his hand back and put it on the shifting gear. He let out a cough.

"Yeah I'll let him know"

Sakura nodded and kept looking outside. It started to get cloudy and it seemed a storm was coming. Tonight she would focus on Naruto and tomorrow she'll find a way to invite Sasuke.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hinata was standing by the front doors of the hospital she was holding her bag tightly, she had heard there was going to be rain tonight but she didn't expect it to start so early. She started to damn the weather man, he said it would start around 8:30PM. She look at her watch and saw that it was already 9PM. She let out a sigh

' _ **Looks like I took longer than I thought, it's not the weather man's fault…well I'll just call for an Uber then'**_

She took her phone out then suddenly she was pushed to the side.

"SORRYY DOCTOR!"

She saw one of the workers run in the rain towards a car, she jumped in and hugged the person who had picked her up. Then she started kissing what seem to be her boyfriend. Hinata looked away embarrassed and started rubbing her arm.

' _ **If only Sasuke could pick me up like that'**_

 _ **WHAT! Where did that come from'**_

Hinata shook her head and kept going to calling her Uber. Then she saw a flash of light, she quickly looked up and looked around. It felt like someone had taken a picture.. she brought her phone towards her chest to calm down her beating heart. Then she heard the thunder from the sky.

' _ **It was just lighting what I saw then, it's alright Hinata Don't be paranoid'**_ she looked at the calendar ' _ **in just 9 days he'll come see me..'**_

She let out a sigh and rubbed her temples already feeling a headache coming. She still felt like someone was watching her. She quickly ordered her Uber and texted her cousin the plates and name of the driver that had been assigned to pick her up.

As the time went by, she saw a black car with plate numbers that she knew already. Quickly she jogged to her taxi and as she slid in the car she definitely heard the sound of a camera go off.

The driver had been quiet, and she was thankful for that. She didn't want to be rude but every time a driver starts a conversation it would be awkward. Once reaching her home, she got out and jogged again towards her door. She quickly got herself in and locked the door. Hinata headed towards the windo and brought the shades down and peeking one last time outside, she did this process with every window.

' _ **Stop acting like this, you're home now. Nothing will happen, there's nobody outside and definitely not inside the house either'**_

Once the thought had finished she felt a shiver go up her back. She slowly looked towards the stairs and gulped. ' _ **Relax just relax, no force of entry….no broken things..'**_ Hinata headed to her kitchen slowly and saw everything in their place. She took a knife with her ' _ **well it wouldn't hurt to carry it with me..'**_ Hinata slowly headed back to the living towards the stairs that would lead to her bedroom. She took q step on the first step.

" _Hinata baby, it's saturday come on, we agreed that we would do it once a month" she heard him through from the kitchen. She knew today was one of the days for his therapy. He walked into the small kitchen where she was trying to cook something for both of them. She saw his dark hair was all messy probably from the wind, but his eyes they had something she couldn't decipher. He looked hopeful and eager tonight. She felt bad for not wanting to do those exercises anymore but he seemed so happy every time._

" _I was thinking maybe we could skip it for next week, I had a tough day and I'm not really in the mood hon"_

 _She slowly looked up at him, her whole body was shaking not knowing his response. He looked confused, he got closer and took her chin._

" _I hope you're joking and this is the act.."_

 _Her eyes widen, '_ _ **no no no it's not the act'**_ _she let go of the pan and moved towards the other side of the table to start chopping the lettuce. "It's not the act, I'm b-be-being honest it was a lo-long day"_ _ **stop stammering! Or he'll want to do it.**_ _His eyes became darker if possible and his frown was visible. He quickly grabbed her and pinned her to the floor. Hinata let out a yell and saw how the knife slid towards the other side. "It bette fucking be the act bc now I want to take you"_

Hinata let out a wimper, the back of her eyes were stinging and she could feel the lump in her throat. ' _ **That was before, he is not here anymore'**_ she held the knife tighter and started going up the stairs, once arriving at her room she turned on the lights. "I HAVE A KNIFE!" She quickly scanned her room and nobody was there. She let out a cry and fell to the floor. Tears started coming down while she dropped the knife and hugged herself. She quickly went to the window by her room and closed the shades as well.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke let out a painful groan when he grabbed the towel from the top shelve. His side and back were still hurting from the fight. He dried himself carefully and noticed a couple of bruises forming by his stomach. He secured the towel around his waist and walked towards the sink. There was a red mark on his cheek and a small cut that would heal soon on the other side. He passed his tongue around his teeth for the twentieth time that day, to make sure all of his teeth were there. ' _ **At least the other guy looks worst, hopefully Shikamaru won't back out from going there again '**_

He actually had enjoyed the fight for a bit, until one of the guys decided to bring a bat into the game. They were walking back towards the car, both him and Shikamaru noticed how three men were loosely following them.

"You know how to fight right"

Shikamaru let out a scoff after hearing Sasuke. He took that as a yes. Then one thing led to another and a one of the men had gone in front of them to empty their pockets. Sasuke was able to handle two of them while Shikamaru had to deal with one. Then during the commotion, Sasuke got a good punch and knocked out one of them. Then when they noticed one of assailants had a bat, they both had to work together to take them down. The area was so bad, that other people walking by never stopped to call the police or help them. Sasuke ended with bruises all over his back and side and few cuts on his cheeks. Shikamaru had some cuts on the lips but Sasuke assumes he would be bruised all over his body as well.

He headed to his room, he needed some well deserve rest. However destiny had other plans for him.

"Brother what happened to your face"

Itachi seemed a bit worried, so he walked closer to Sasuke to inspect the results.

"I'm assuming this is for going to the site to speak to the locals? What happened they Don't want money so they decided to beat you?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and continue walking towards his room to find some clothes to put on for bed.

"No we just walked around, we got jumped on the way back to the car no biggie"

Itachi leaned on the doorframe and let out a hum.

"Well next time take some guards with you"

Sasuke let out a scoff, like that would help. Itachi left the moment Sasuke laid down on the bed. He started to think of ideas for the proposal, then his mind wandered to a navy hair beauty. ' _ **She should be home by now'**_ he hoped she was because it was already raining and thundering like never before. So he grabbed his phone and sent her a text

' **Tell me your day was worse than mine'**

He waited patiently for the reply

' **I have feeling I did'**

He let out a small laugh, but worry began to settle, hoping she was joking around.

' **Tell me about it'**


End file.
